


Join By Love

by Ladyalexialasthope



Series: Blue Robin [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Blended family, Bullying, Children, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Kidnapping, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Reunions, Starfire is a godmother, hostage, rekindling love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyalexialasthope/pseuds/Ladyalexialasthope
Summary: Nightwing went missing and Raven left Titan Tower. The only one that Raven talks to is Starfire. Five years later, Raven now has a son and works as a nurse. She still misses Nightwing but she learned to deal with it. Then she got a new neighbor that reminds her so much of her missing boyfriend. NightRae.





	1. Prolouge

Raven hugged the package to her chest and gulped. With some help, she managed to get everything to start her new life. Birth certificate, id, social security and many more. She packed it up and started to pick up many things from her room. Her mirror, some of her spell books, some shirts, and jeans.

She sniffled and touched her stomach. She smiled sadly. She flinched when there was a knock on the door. Raven sighed sadly and called out to the door. " Come in."

The doors slide opened and Starfire slowly floats inside. " Cyborg wanted me to give you this." Starfire said while she handed Raven the envelope. Raven was going to protest but Starfire stopped her. " He also said not to refuse it because you're going to need it."

Raven frowned and took the envelope. "This is too much." Raven muttered.

"You're our family, Friend Raven, it's never too much." Starfire said while she hugged Raven. Raven smiled and hugged Starfire back. "Do you have everything that you need for your journey?"

"Let's see passports, clothes, crackers and a barf bag." Raven said dryly. She pulled away while she looked around her room. She was keeping most of her stuff here. She couldn't bring it all.

"Are you still getting the morning sickness?" Starfire asked her.

"Yeah but it's not as bad as the first week." Raven said with a sad smile. The first time she found out that she was pregnant was the same week that Nightwing went missing.

It was almost a month since then and she couldn't stay in the tower. Not just because of the baby, it also because everything reminded her of Nightwing. She just needed to get away from it all.

"I just need to get dressed." Raven said. Starfire nodded her head.

"I shall wait until you are dressed." Starfire said. Raven blinked and looked at Starfire.

"Starfire you don't have too ." Raven called out but the alien girl had left the room.

Raven sighed and slowly got dressed. She had a pink shirt and light blue jean pants. Her blue eyes were wet with tears while she hugged the duffle bag to her chest. Her long black hair was braided into one. She used magic to hide her purple hair and eyes.

Once Raven was dressed up and packed. She looked at her room one last time before closing the door. She looked over to Starfire who was waiting for her by her door. The two girls walked down the hall and on to the tower's roof.

"Starfire, you really don't have to come with me." Raven said sadly.

The two stood on the roof of the tower, both girls looked like they were on the verge of tears. " I just want to make sure that you are alright, Friend Raven." Starfire said with a sad smile. "Besides you shouldn't fly in your condition."

Raven smiled at the girl and sniffled. "I'm not even showing yet." she said sadly.

"It does not matter. " Starfire said while she took Raven's duffle bag and put it on her back. She picked Raven who rested her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Let's get you to the train station."

Raven nodded her head and looked at the Tower one last time. All the memories she spent in the place she once called home. She sighed sadly and hugged Starfire close. "I'm going to miss you." she said to her best friend. Her voice was very small.

Starfire smiled sadly and nodded her head. "I'll visit you once the baby is born." Starfire said with a big smile.

Raven smiled. "I'll like that. Thanks, Star."

"You're welcome."

* * *

He wanted to call them and tell them that he was alright. He felt sick for lying to them but he couldn't do anything about it. It was the only to keep them safe. Her safe.

The Titans was his family and he doesn't want to endanger his family. Especially Raven, his little bluebird back at Jump City. She hated that nickname that he had for her. He sighed and rubbed his head. He pulled out a small stuffed Raven doll from under his cot and smiled at it.

Raven made it out of boredom but she threw it away. It was a good chance that she'll kill him if she found out the plush doll.

The thought Raven ached his heart. He hated doing this to her.

He kept telling himself that he was doing the right thing. It was for her own good.

That's what he keeps telling himself over and over again.

It didn't mean it won't stop hurting him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later

"Where is she?" Blue Robin, a five-year-old masked little boy was hopping at the balls of his feet.

He looked up at his mother, she wore a long blue cloak and had her long dark purple hair in a low ponytail. She smiled at the dark-haired boy.

The woman laughed and looked up at the night sky of Bludhaven. The two were in an area where there weren't many people and it was quiet. Which was rare since Bludhaven was full of crime.

"I'm pretty sure that she is on her way." his mother said. Her purple eyes looking up at the crescent moon. The little boy stared at his mother in awe. She always had to hide her purple hair, eyes, her red chakra stone, and her grayish pale skin.

His mother was really pretty even when she was in her disguise.

"What if she is lost?" Blue Robin asked. His mother looked at him and smiled.

"If she is lost, then we'll just call her." his mother said. The boy frowned. She smiled at the boy and touched his head. The boy looked up at his mother. "Wanna try to call her?"

" What if I'm bothering her?" the boy asked. He looked back at the phone with a deep frown. His mother looked at the sky and smiled. The boy didn't notice. In fact, he was too busy looking at a blue cellphone. Wondering if he should call his Aunt or not.

"You won't bother her." his mother said.

The boy sighed and called his Aunt. He knew the number by heart cause he called her a lot besides his mother. He placed the phone to his ear and waited for her to answer. He smiled when he heard her cheery voice.

"Hello Nicky.." a cheerful woman answered.

"Hi, Auntie Kori." the boy said with a big wide smile.

"Calling to see if I'm on my way?" Kori asked through the phone.

"Yeah. Are you close by?" he asked. He didn't notice that someone was floating in front of him until something or someone cast a shadow over him. The boy blinked and looked up. His masked eyes widen and his smile grew even bigger.

In front of him, a beautiful woman with orange skin and green eyes float over him. She had long fiery red hair and she had a phone to her ear. She wore a purple leotard that fit her curves. She smiled at the boy with a sweet smile.

"Auntie Kori." Blue Robin cheered. He jumped into the woman's arms. Kori giggled and caught him. The boy hugged her and Kori hugged him back. His mother moved close to the two and crossed her arms. The boy looked at his mother with a big smile. "Look, Mommy. Auntie Kori."

His mother nodded her head. She gave him a small smile but the boy knew it was full of love. " I see." his mother looked at Kori." Hello, Kori."

"Hello, Raven." Kori said with a big wide smile then placed Blue Robin down on roof. She gave Raven a big hug. "I'm sorry that I'm late. I needed to take care of something while I was on my way."

" What was it?" Blue Robin asked. He tilted his head to the side looking at his aunt. Kori pulled away from Raven. She goes back to pick up the small boy. She floated around and hugged the child.

"Superhero stuff." Kori said. It was a simple answer but she really hoped that the small boy doesn't ask anymore. It was probably his childlike curiosity or if he was interested in crime-fighting. She really hoped it was the former. " I'm really sorry that I'm late."

"It's alright." the boy said with a big smile. "So what kind of superhero stuff?"

" How about I tell you when you're older?" Kori said. Blue Robin frowned.

"Awwwww." Blue Robin said with a frown. Raven tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at Kori.

'It probably something that she can't tell me.' Raven thought. She looked at the small dark-haired boy and smiled. She could feel the platonic love that goes through both Kori and Starfire. It was to be expected, Kori was Nicholas godmother after all.

"So, are you ready for our weekend of fun?" Kori asked. The boy gave her a big nod and Kori cheered. "First we have to go flying."

"Yes. We do." Kori said with a nod. Kori looked over to Raven. The violet-haired woman put her hood over her head and her eyes glowed. Nicholas giggled when dark energy. Raven smiled and the three of them took the sky.

* * *

"You know. There is such a thing called overeagerness." a female voice through his phone.

The man laughed while he looked out the window from his empty apartment. It was a quiet night which was unusual. He could hear the sirens from a distance and fire trucks. Besides that, it was pretty quiet. " I start work tomorrow Babs and I don't want to be late. I want my boss to actually like me."

"Dick, it's you. Everyone likes you." Barbara said. Dick just smiled and looked around the empty apartment.

"Still it's good to make a good impression." Dick said.

"Have you seen your neighbors yet?" Barbara asked him. Dick shrugged his shoulders.

"No." Dick said. " Not yet. Why are you asking?"

"Just curious." Barbara said. Dick raised an eyebrow but brushed it under the rug. "I'll have to go, Bruce and Tim are patrolling tonight. They have a lead to those kidnapped boys."

"Alright." Dick said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah. One more thing. When is Nightwing going to be back on the streets?" Barbara asked him. Dick was quiet for a minute.

"Just give me a week or two. I need time to adjust to this new city and my job." Dick said "If Bruce needs anything just let me know. "

"Are you going to find her?" Barbara asked. Dick grew quiet and frowned.

"Of course I'm going to find her. I need to contact the titans .They probably know her new location. I need to know that she's safe and she's happy." Dick said quietly. Even if she was happy with someone else.

"Just as long as you don't stalk her. I think it might be good." Barbara trailed off. Dick rolled his eyes and got up from the windowpane.

"I'm not going to stalk her, Babs." Dick said.

" Could've fooled me. I mean, you have the doll version of her." Barbara said. She's probably smiling over the phone.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping Bruce?" Dick said. Barbara laughed.

"Fine. I'll call you later Dick." Barbara said while she ended the call. Dick sighed and puts his phone in his pocket. He looked at the city. He had unblocked the bond and expect it to be small. It surprised him to feel that was as strong as ever. He remembered the bond will grow weaker the last time it was blocked.

He should know, she blocked him out last time. It was before they were dating and she was avoiding him. It only flared up again when they spend time together.

He doesn't understand why it was still this strong now.

He stopped thinking about it when his neighbor's door opened up and closed. His neighbors were probably home by now. He headed over to his room and gets some smile.

* * *

"That was marvelous." Kori whispered while she floats in the air. She was dressed in a purple sweater and a pair of skinny jeans. She had taken off her sunglasses and was floating in the air. Raven smiled at her happy friend.

Raven's hair was black and her eyes were a deep blue. She was dressed in a light blue dress that fell to her ankles. "It was. Did you eat Kori?" Raven asked. She looked at the small boy holding her hand. He looked like he'll pass out just by standing there.

"Yes. I have eaten." Kori said with a big smile. She lowered down to the ground and spin around. "I am still hungry, however."

Raven smiled at her and nodded her head. "We have leftover meatloaf in the fridge. You're more than welcome to help yourself to it." Kori smiled and flew to the kitchen. The boy yawned and Raven looked down at him. "Want me to pick you up,Nicholas?"

"No. I'm fine." Nicholas said. He wrinkled his nose and Raven laughed. " I can walk." he said. He looked up his mother. His perwrinkle eyes looked up her while he tried to stop a yawn.

"Are you sure?" she asked him again. Nicholas nodded his head.

"I'll be fine, Mommy." Nicholas said while he let go of her hand. Raven try not to hover him while Nicholas walked to his room. He almost hit a wall but he avoided it.

"Nicholas is no longer a baby anymore."Kori said while she came from the kitchen. "He used to want to be carried to bed." Raven nodded her head sadly and smiled.

"He's getting older. Pretty soon he won't want to hold my hand anymore." Raven whispered sadly. She sighed and released the illusion spell. Her hair and eyes turned purple as her chakra stone returned to her forehead. Her skin turned to it grayish hue. " It was just yesterday that he was looking at me with his big lavender blue eyes."

Kori laughed and took a seat on the sofa. Raven moved to sit next to Kori. Kori eats her food happily. " And his little wiggly finger and his toes."

"I was surprised he came out mostly human." Raven said quietly. Kori smiled.

"Maybe it causes you are also part human." Kori said with a shrug. Raven nodded her head.

"Maybe." she whispered. He has some powers but Nicholas was the most part human. "He does act like Nightwing sometimes. Especially when he's happy. "

"Mommy." Raven snapped out of her thoughts and looked to Nicholas. He looked so sleepy in his Robin PJs. It made her laugh. "I can't find my Starfire doll." Raven nodded her head and got up from her seat.

"Alright. Let's go look for her." Raven said. Kori laughed and Raven glared at Kori. Once Raven went to help look for Nicholas's doll.

Kori smiled when her friend left, she never thought that Raven will go through such a change. She never thought that Raven will take to motherhood so well. There were times she was a mess but she learned to deal with it. After all, she did wanted Nicholas and she raised him well.

It was just so cute see Raven fall under her little boy's spell.

* * *

Raven sighed and Nicholas pouted. " She's not anywhere." Nicholas said with a frown.

"It appears so. She'll turn up later." Raven said. She motioned to Nicholas to go into the bed. "Now into bed. You have gymnastics practice in the morning." Nicholas sighed but listened to his mother anyway. He sat on the bed and pouted.

"I can't sleep without her." Nicholas said.

"We could ask the real Starfire to sleep with you. You used to sleep next to her when you were a baby." Raven said as she joked dryly. Nicholas smiled and shook his head.

"No. Aunt Kori has her own room and I'm too big for that now." Nicholas said. Raven smiled and looked around the room. On the boy's dresser, there was a Nightwing plush doll. It had a smile on its face and it also had long hair.

Raven picked it up and stared at it for a long time. She looked at Nicholas before going over to him. "You could sleep with Nightwing." Raven suggested. Nicholas tilted his head to the side. "It's until we could find Starfire."

"Alright." Nicholas said while reaching for him. She smiled when Nicholas hugged it close to his chest. "It's only for tonight Nightwing. You go back guarding the dresser tomorrow." Nicholas tilted his head. " He said that since Starfire isn't around to watch over me. He'll be more than happy too."

Raven smiled at him and touched his hair. "I could always make you another Starfire." Raven said. Nicholas shook his head.

"Then Starfire will be sad for being replaced." Nicholas said. Raven smiled and nodded her head. "We don't make Starfire sad."

"Alright. No new Starfire doll." Raven said with a shrug. Nicholas smiled. He lay down and closed his eyes.

"Mommy." Nicholas started out. His eyes were still closed and cuddled to the pillow.

" Yes, baby." Raven asked.

"Can you tell the time you met Daddy again?" Nicholas asked. Raven smiled and sat next to him. She told the tale when she first met Robin and the other titans.


	3. Chapter 2

"You're getting a new neighbor?" Kori asked while looking out the window. Raven looked out the window as well. The two women watched as the many movers went in and out of the building. Some carrying boxes and while others was carrying furniture.

Most of was weights and other exercise equipment. Raven raised an eyebrow 'Great a gymrat.'

There was some movement from across the hall. Kori tilted her head and looked at Raven.

"Yeah. Across the hall." Raven said with a frown. Kori gasped and covered her mouth. The alien woman looked really sad while she looked at the door. "After our neigbor, died it took a few months to find a new tenant."

"Someone is taking Mrs. Cook apartment?" Kori asked sadly. She looked out the window before sighing sadly."I really liked her. She made good cookies."

Raven nodded her head in agreement. She put her hair in one braid and twirled it in a bun." I'll miss her too. She was a great help when it comes to Nicholas." Raven said while leaving the window.

"I remembered that she always try to set you up with her grandson." Kori said. Raven sighed and nodded her head. "However, her grandson was …"

"Dangerous, a drug dealer, and a huge flirt." Raven said listing out all the problems with the guy. "A bad influence on Nicholas and abusive." Starfire nodded her head in agreement. She goes to the kitchen to make tea and started the kettle. Kori has come into the kitchen to her cup put away.

"She was a great help with Nicholas but she was a bit old fashioned. She just thought I needed to be with a man. Doesn't matter which man just as long Nicholas has a father." Raven sighed.

"I do not understand. Will having a father around make Nicky a better person? He knows who his birth father is and wants to meet him." Kori said sadly. " You are also doing a great job with him. He is so happy, full of energy and he is the sweetest little boy I have ever seen."

"He is." Raven smiled widely. Kori laughed and closed her eyes. Raven couldn't help but think about what Nightwing will think if they ever meet. She was sure they will like each other the moment they meet eachother. He already wanted to be just like his dad. She sighed sadly.

" Is everything alright?" Kori asked. Raven nodded her head.

"I'm...fine. Just thinking." Raven said quietly. She looked over to Kori. "So how is everyone in the tower? Are the new recruits doing well?"

"Yeah. They are."Kori said. She started to float in the air with a big smile on her face. Raven smiled and watched Kori. "The new recruits are very energetic and full of life. It almost reminded me when I first came to earth."

"That's great." Raven said with a nod. That's when she noticed that Kori was slowly floating down. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I am just missing how things used to be. That is all." Kori said quietly. "Before Nightwing disappeared and you left, I felt like everything was lovely. However, as I grow older I feel more and more out of place. The tower was becoming less home the longer I stay there."

"Maybe it's time to move on." Raven said. Starfire nodded her head and looked at the sink. She sighed

"Maybe, I do not wish to return to Tamerinan though. My home planet is no longer home to me." she whispered sadly.

"Or you could come to Bludhaven. You could be close to me and Nicholas." Raven said with a small smile. Kori smiled and shook her head.

"I do feel more at home when I'm with you and Nicholas but it will never feel right. What happens if you meet someone new and fall in love." Kori said.

"I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon, Kori." Raven said quietly. The thought of it alone felt so wrong. Falling in love with someone else. It was almost unthinkable.

Kori sighed and shook her head. She somewhat believed that it was difficult for Raven to find love with someone else. "Either way. I feel like I'll be intruding on you. I'm sure I could think of something."

"Then what are you going to do?" Raven asked Kori. The alien woman shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"I do not know. I will have to think about it."Kori said."I'll have to talk to Cyborg and Changeling though. They could be a help to me."

"Right. No matter how much you say it. I'll never get used to that name." Raven said honestly. Kori giggled. Raven sighed while she left the kitchen. "I have to get ready. I have the night shift."

"Then I shall pick up Nicky from his gymnastics practice." Kori said with a nod. "Then we shall go to get some ice cream as well. Then we shall order pizza and watch movies." she was beaming with happiness.

Raven smiled and goes to get dress. She was happy that Nicholas was in good hands.

* * *

Nicholas tried to get away from the older boy that was pushing him around. The other dark haired boy laughed at him but Nicholas clenched his fist. He tried not to lost his temper."Leave me alone, Mike." Nicholas said darkly. He pushed the older boy away and try to walk away. However, the taller boy grabbed Nicholas by the collar and put him in a headlock.

"Where do you think you're going?" the kid asked with a laugh. Nicholas gasped and try to struggle out the older boy's hold.

"Let me go." Nicholas yelled. He wanted to punch the boy in the stomach. He wanted to knock the annoying boy's teeth out but he kept chanting his mother mantra in his head. His mother always taught him to defend himself but he hated what those people say about her.

That she was a terrible mother. That she raised an uncontrollable boy. Some even got the nerves to pity her.

He hated it.

He wanted so badly to punch Mike out. However, someone had pulled the other boy off him. Nicholas blinked and looked at the other boy.

"Hey what was that for?" Mike glaring at a boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore the same outfit as Nicholas and Mike. A white tank top and black pants.

"He told you to leave him alone." Gregory said The boy crossed his arms and glared at the boy. "Or you really that stupid to get beaten up by a five years old. Again." Mike glared at Gregory and then at Nicholas as he rubbed his neck.

"I don't know why you protect that little freak." Mike said with disgust. Nichola's bangs were covering his eyes while he tried to calm down. His fist clenched when he was called a freak. He kept the mantra in his mind over and over again.

"You're just jealous of him." Gregory said with a deep scoffed and glared at Mike. The boy was about eight years old and was a bit tall.

"Why would I be jealous of him?" Mike said angrily.

"Geez, I don't know. "Gregory said. He glared at Mike. "Maybe it's because he's better than you. I mean he could almost do all the routines better than you. Plus he kicked your butt."

Mike scoffed and walked off. Gregory sighed and looked at Nicholas. The small boy had finally stood up and looked up at Gregory. His face was free from emotions and indifference." Are you alright?" he asked the boy.

Nicholas slowly nodded his head and looked at Gregory. "You didn't have to help me." he said with a sad frown. Gregory blinked and smiled at the boy.

"I wanted too. You're a good kid and you're really talented." Gregory put his hands on his hips. "Mike is just jealous because you're better than him. That's all."Nicholas's eyes narrowed at Gregory. "Do you ever smile?"

"I do smile." Nicholas said with a shrug. Gregory blinked at him. Nicholas sighed and walked to the changing room. Gregory followed after him.

"You only smile at your mother or that red-haired woman." Gregory said.

"Cause they're my family.." Nicholas said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you have friends at your school?" Gregory asked. Nicholas raised an eyebrow at Gregory. "I'm just asking cause you don't seem to get along with most of the boys here."

"That's cause everyone hates me for some reason." Nicholas said with a raised eyebrow. Gregory laughed. "What?"

"They hate you because you're better than them. Most of the boys in class are going into gymnastic competitions and want to get into the Olympics." Gregory said. " Their mom and dad are putting a lot of pressure on them. Then you came along, a five-year-old, doing better than most of the guys in the intermediate classes."

"I'm only taking gymnastics cause I want to do acrobatics." Nicholas said casually. He goes to get his stuff from the locker. He decided not to change his clothes because it was a bit late. Kori was going to be here any minute and he wanted to be there quickly.

"Your mom doesn't want you in the Olympics or any competitions?" Gregory asked.

"Not if I don't want too. She'll never want to force me to something I don't wanna do." Nicholas said while left the locker room. Gregory frowned and followed after the boy. His eyes widen when Nicholas ran over to a red-haired woman and jumped into her arms. Nicholas had a big smile on his face and so did the woman.

Gregory frowned and watched them blankly. He muttered a few words before leaving the hallway.

* * *

Dick sighed while he looked at the number of cases that were on his desk. Most of them were robberies, missing person reports, and other cases. The detective sighed and looked through the files. The files that stood out the most was the missing children cases.

They reminded him of the ones back at Gotham. They were taken in the same way and the same fashion. The boys were also closely connected being that they were in the same age group, very good at athletics. Most of them came from a certain background.

Parents that only cared about the child accomplishments.

Parents that live through their children.

Parents that are neglectful and won't seem to care about the kids.

Richard sighed and closed the files. He probably should let Bruce know about these probably already know about them. He sighed. That when got a call. Dick sighed and got up from his chair.

Those cases just have to wait for now.


	4. Chapter 3

Ice cream with his Aunt Kori was always the best. She always buys him a double scoop of ice cream and they would walk all the way home. Kori couldn't fly cause she hand to keep a low profile. However, the happiness she was feeling was still there.

They soon found themselves in the park eating ice cream and watching people walk by. "Can we see Mommy?"Nicholas asked Kori. Kori blinked and started to think about it.

"We can but we'll have to take the bus." Kori said while she thinks about it. She had grown used flying everywhere that she goes. The only time she used the bus or any other transportation is when she was in Bludhaven. She found that using the bus was slow but it gave enough time to feel relax and listen to the people.

Nicholas nodded his head and smiled at Kori. Ice creams stains were all over his face. Kori laughed and wiped up his face with a napkin. "You have a lot of ice cream on your face."Kori said with a smile. "Is there a reason you want to see her?"

"Oh." Nicholas said with a nod. He took the napkin from Kori and wiped his face. Kori smiled at him. "Oh, nothing." Nicholas said with a big smile. He goes back to eat his ice cream as quiet as he can.

"Don't Nicholas. You'll get.." Kori said to her godson. However, the boy didn't listen. He clenched his teeth and held his head. He groaned and whined. Kori smiled and massaged the boy's head. " I tried to tell you."

"Sorry, I just wanted to see Mommy." Nicholas said while licking his lips. He looked at his ice cream with a small pout.

"I know but you must slow down when you eat ice cream isn't going anywhere." Kori said while ruslting his hair. He sighed and eats his ice cream again. This time it was much slower cause the boy didn't want another brain freeze. "So how was practice." she asked him.

Nicholas stopped and frowned. He rubbed the back of his neck and quickly spoke up. "Umm. Fine." he said while he continues to eat. Kori raised an eyebrow. He started to kick out his legs out and hummed. Kori was going to asked again but Nicholas looked at Kori. " I mean it. It's fine." Kori frowned. She try to peek at Nicholas's neck but his jacket covered his neck. She noticed a mark when she picked him up. She thought it was nothing at first but Nicholas's behavior said otherwise.

Raven will be very upset if she sees it. Kori was told that Nicholas was coming home with bruises and was getting into fights. It mostly on the days when he had gymnastic practice. It wasn't from climbing trees cause Nicholas will just admit it.

"Are you sure?" Kori asked. Nicholas nodded his head and didn't say anything else. Kori frowned and sighed. Nicholas returned to eating his ice cream. 'Seriously, he's just as stubborn as Raven and Nightwing. ' Kori sighed. She looked at the sky. ' I'll have to tell Raven about this."

* * *

"Try to be more careful next time." Raven said to her female patient. She had finished bandaging the girl's arm and gave her some painkillers. She would peek over the girl's boyfriend. He looked very uncaring and didn't appear to acknowleged that the girl was hurt. She looked over to the girl and smiled. She looked nice enough.

"I will." the girl said quietly. She was staring at her lap. Raven frowned and looked over to the girl's boyfriend before looking at the girl.

The girl had short black hair and dark blue eyes. Raven has been seeing this girl in the hospital a lot lately. She always has different injuries and different ways that she got hurt. No one could really be that clumsy. She knows an abusive relationship when she sees one. She saw them as a Titan and her four years as a nurse.

" Just know that you could always call for help as well." Raven said to the girl. It was really quiet but the girl blinked and nodded her head. The girl walked over to her boyfirend. She try to speak to him but he walked off before she had a chance. Raven watched the girl and her boyfriend walked away.

Raven sighed heavily while she picked up her chart. She looked at it and frowned. She was put in charge of a gunshot victim that was put in critical condition. That would also mean that she also had to deal with persists police officers and detectives.

"Why do I always get these cases?" she asked herself. She passed a few people before going to her next location. Her coworker,a woman with mousy brown hair and brown eyes, walked over to her. Raven had to resist the urge to slap her.

"What do you get there, Rach?" the nurse asked. She tried to look over Raven's shoulder but Raven moved out of the way. "Oh come on. No fair."

"It's really none of your business." Raven said while she walked down the hall. She didn't even bother to look at the other woman."Don't you have something better to do?"

"Why do you always have to be so cold?" the woman asked with a deep frown on her face. She crossed her arms. "You won't make any friends if you act like that. Let alone a husband." the woman teased.

"I already have friends and I have no need for a husband." Raven said while she turned the corner.

"But don't Nicholas want a daddy. I mean, the kid needed a father figure and you need to get laid." the nurse said with a smirk. The nurse smirk slowly fell when she saw Raven glaring at her coldly. The two of them stopped walking.

"First of all, I'm not going to date someone because my son needs a father. I certainly don't need to get laid." Raven said darkly. " I would really appreciate it if you mind your own business."With that Raven walked off leaving the shocked nurse behind. Other nurse and doctors walked to the shocked nurse and sighed.

"I don't know why you talk to her, Chloe. They call her The Ice Queen for a reason you know." one of them said. Chloe wrinkled her nose and frowned deeply.

"I just wanted to get to know her, that's all." Chloe said with a pout. She was staring at Raven's retreating back.

"You're curious about her because is interested in her. You never cared about her before." the other said. She crossed her arms. Chloe bit her lips. The girls sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Aren't you two curious too?" Chole asked the girls. " I mean why would he like someone so cold and distance."

" Who knows but she always knows when your lying." one of the nurses said.

"Yeah it's best to avoid her." the other said. Chole frowned.

* * *

Raven sighed and hold the chart close to her chest.

She checked her patient's to get an updated on their current condition. She talked to some of her younger patients with a kind smile. She talked to the doctors about any update with the patients. She was about to check on her critical until she saw a man standing in front of her patient's door.

"Excuse me..your not supposed too…"Raven started out but stopped when he turned around.

His blue eyes and dark hair reminded her so much of Nightwing and her son. In fact. he looked so much like Nightwing it unnerved her. She tried to speak but she closed her mouth. She cleared her throat and looked down at her medical chart. Her mind was racing and she felt like shaking her head. She was probably halluating.

She examined the man in front of her. He had a gun and a badge. He wore a white shirt and dark blue slacks. The man cleared his throat and she looked up at him. She noticed that he was staring at her for a minute before he spoke. "I'm Detective Richard Grayson. I'm looking for Cliff Davis."

His voice even sounded familiar.

Raven sighed and frowned at him. She gave him her coldest glare. She noticed when she did that, his lips were twitching a bit. She mumbled and looked at the chart in hand. Cliff Davis, he was her critical. "Cliff Davis just got out of surgery. He had a gunshot close to his vital organ. He can't be stressed out by any means necessary." she said in a cold tone.

" Come on" he looked at her name tag. He looked back at Raven. His eyes scanned her face and smiled at her. That smile was doing things to her." Rachel." Richard said. "He's the only suspect in his wife murder. I really need to talk to him."

"Even more reason why you can't talk to him." Raven said. She looked at him. She tried not to gulp when she saw how handsome he was. He looked more like a model instead of a cop. Not to mention he looked so much like Nightwing. She wondered if it was possible that he was Nightwing. Then again she's probably just seeing things. "You'll have to wait until he's stable and willing to talk."

That's when she noticed that he was staring at her. His eyes widen in shock while he looked over her. He swallowed. Before she could say anything to him, he beaten her to it. " Have we met before?" he asked her. "Cause you looked very familiar to me."

Raven's eyes widen and stared at him for a very long time. She wanted to say the same thing to him. However, she found her resolve and kept that thought to herself."No, I don't think so." Raven said. She tried to keep her voice even and calm. " Now go away, Detective."

"Oh." Richard said quietly. She could still feel him staring at her. Raven sighed and looked at Richard.

"Detective Grayson, if you are done here. I suggest you leave." Raven said in her deadliest voice. Her heart skipped a beat when Richard laughed. " What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You just reminded me of someone."Richard said with a charming smile. He moved away from her. "I'll see you around Rachel." Rachel held her breath while she watched the detective walked away from her and sighed. She blinked when she saw Kori and Nicholas coming her way. She smiled and walked over to them.

She noticed that Nicholas was looking behind him a few times. The boy just shrugged his shoulders and turned around. He smiled when he saw Raven and ran over to her. "Mommy." Nicholas called out. He jumped into her arms and she hugged him tightly.

"Nicholas." Raven said with a big smile on her face. She kissed his cheek and he giggled. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see you." he said with a big wide smile. Raven looked at Kori and she shrugged her shoulders. Raven blinked a few times and looked at Nicholas. " You don't want to see me?" Nicholas asked. His eyes were getting wet and Raven laughed.

"No, I wanted to see you. I have been thinking about you all day." Raven cooed. Nicholas giggled when she nuzzled against his cheek. "Now how was your day?" she asked him.

That's when she sensed it, a shifted in the small boy's emotions. She was going to ask the boy but it went away as soon as it appeared. Somehow, Nicholas figured out a way to block her out. Even though the boy's grip on her was a bit tighter but he still had a smile on his face. "Ummmm. Fine." Nicholas said with a big smile.

" Really?" Raven asked. She played along with him. Knowing full well he probably didn't have a good day at gymnastics practice. "What did you do today?"

"We went out for ice cream today?" Nicholas said. He said it like it was a question. " I got double chocolate scoops and Aunt Kori got chocolate mint and bacon flavored. The shop was really big and it was very colorful. A lot of people said hi to Aunt Kori.." Nicholas trailed off. Raven smiled and nodded her head.

She started to walk back to the nurse's station. Kori followed after them while Nicholas talked about his day with Kori so far. It wasn't until Nicholas decided to draw a picture at the nurse's desk that Kori and Raven were finally alone.

"He gets bullied at gymnastics practice." Raven said quietly. Kori blinked a few times and looked at Raven. She frowned deeply and Raven sighed. "It's mostly cause he's the youngest and a bit more advanced than the rest of the boys."

"Did you talked to the instructors about it?" Kori watched as Nicholas happily drew his picture and started to sing a little song to himself.

He was in high spirits. Or acted like it.

"I did. All they said that they're doing the best they can." Raven said with a deep frown on her face. "Apparently, their best sucks because they would say that they didn't see anything." Raven said darkly. " I mean how could you miss a five-year-old getting harassed."

"Friend, please tell me that you didn't send any human to another plane of existence," Kori stated.

"I was tempted." Raven said flatly. Kori tried not to smile.

"Why don't you pull him out of the classes?" Kori asked. Raven sighed.

"I tried but he just gets upset and told me no. He threw a temper tantrum for an hour about it." Raven said. Kori sighed. " He kept saying that he'll deal with it."

" How does he deal with it?" Kori asked.

"By punching one of the boys. He said that he felt like doing it." Raven said with a sigh. Kori gasped in shock and she covered her mouth. " That was the last time and I'm tempted to pull him out. I feel like a terrible mother for keeping him there. Then again I feel worse if I pull him out and he hates me."

"Maybe we should talk to Nicholas." Kori said."That's if he wishes to speak to us."

Kori and Raven sighed before looking back at the boy. "At least, he's doing way better at school. He has a friend named Honey. Apparently she's a really sweet girl."

" Oh yes. Nicky told me about Honey." Kori said with a big smile on her face. " He never stopped talking about her. Even though I have no idea why someone will name their child after a sweetener."

"I was thinking the same thing. What they do in their playtime worries me a bit." Raven said with a frown. Kori was confused and tilted her head to the side.

"What do they do?" Kori asked.

"Last time, their teacher said that the two of them climbed to the very top of a tree." Raven said with a frown. Kori gasped. "They couldn't get down."

"That is very worrisome," Kori said. Raven nodded her head. "Is this Honey girl bringing out his daring side more?"

"Appear so but their such good friends. " Raven said.

"At least Nicholas is alright in school." Kori said with a nod. Raven nodded her head.

"I'm going to see if I could find any other gymnastic programs somewhere else." Raven said while watching Nicholas.

Raven smiled and stood up. " I should really get back to work. I have some patients to check on." Raven explained and smiled at Kori. "Thank you for bringing him by."

"You're welcome friend." Kori said with a sweet smile. She stood up and called over to Nicholas. The little boy looked up and jump off the chair.

He ran over to his mother and hugged her legs. Raven laughed and hugged him back. "I'll see you at home, mommy." Nicholas said with a big smile.

"I'll see you at home too." Raven said quietly. She knelt down and kissed his head. She started to straighten up his clothes and looked into his eyes. " Be a good boy for Kori. Alright."

Nicholas nodded his head and smiled. "Alright." he said with a big smile. She looked at him before kissing his forehead again. She lets him go. Nicholas ran over to Kori and took her hand. The two walked away. Nicholas waved at Raven and she waved back with a smile. She let out a sigh and goes back to work.

* * *

Back at the Bludhaven police station, Richard Grayson sat behind his desk. He was trying to focus on the case but his thoughts kept going back to that nurse. He kept on having a flashback of a purple haired girl and dark blue cloak every time he thinks about her.

Her big purple eyes, her grayish white skin, and her purple hair.

He is almost tempted to look into her history and background. He sighed and pulled out his drawer to get a pen.

'Stop projecting on someone else, Dick. It's not healthy.' he scolded himself. He picked up the pen and clicked at the end of it. He tried to think of something else but all he could think about was nurse Rachel Roth and how her features reminded him of someone else. Someone he could never forget, even if he tried.

Especially the way she glared and spoke to him.

" This is going to drive me crazy." Richard muttered.

" What's going to drive you crazy?" a male voice asked. Richard looked to see one of the detectives looking at him. He didn't know the guy's name yet but he saw him around.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about something." Richard said while shaking his head. He looked up at the detective. The man had a friendly smile, wore glasses, has blue eyes and blond hair that was comb back. He looked a bit older than him as the guy gave Dick the creeps in how he smiled and act all happy all the time. He wondered if the guy is broken or if he really is that happy. "What can I help you with?" Dick asked.

"I was just wondering if you got spoke to the victim's husband. That's all." the detective said with a smile.

"I didn't get too. The nurse sent me away before I got the chance. She said that he was in no condition to speak." Dick said with a shrug.

"Awww. That's probably the Guard Dog then." the detective said with a chuckle. Richard raised an eyebrow.

"Guard Dog?" Dick asked.

"That's what most the officers and detectives called her. Unless we're not talking the same person." the detective said. " We are talking about Rachel Roth right?"

Dick raised an eyebrow at him. " Everyone knows her?" the detective nodded his head.

"Everyone that afraid of her." the detective said with a raised eyebrow. "I personally don't talk to her per se but she has a reputation."

"Do you know anything about her?" Dick asked. The detective only shook his head no.

"She never caught my interest." the detective said. He sighed and looked at his watch. "I have to go. I'll see you around Grayson." The detective walked away and Dick sighed.

"Yeah. I'll see you around." Dick said with a wary smile. He sighed. ' That is one detective I should avoid.' Dick looked at his desk. His thoughts when back to Rachel and he can't help but smile. ' She's called the guard dog, huh.' He thought with a smirk. "Make sense."


	5. Chapter 4

Thinking that he really needs to get his mind off that nurse at the hospital. Dick figured that he should at least check out the crime scene. He read the file and found the victims had an eight son that was missing. The officer asked around about the missing boy but no one saw him. Some thought the boy was at his grandparents or at a neighbors house. The boy wasn't at his neighbor's house and his grandparents lived far away. So it was unlikely he was at any of those places.

Once he was at the house, he got out of the car and looked around. It was dark out and he spent most of the day doing paperwork. This will be his last stop before going home and get some well-deserved rest. He noticed that there wasn't many people on the streets and lights were out. He sighed walked to the house and entered it with a key.

Dick walked in the living room, his eyes widen in shock. The place was destroyed, there were feathers all over the place and bullet holes on the walls. There was a lot of blood on the sofa and floor.

Dick looked around to see the smears of blood on the ground, some of them leading towards the stairs. He raised an eyebrow and walked upstairs. He walked over the drops of blood and tags. Trying to keep the scene as is, he followed the droplet until he noticed more bullet holes and a pool of blood. From his files, it was where Cliff Davis was found. Trying to get to his son's room. To protect him.

Maybe, one could never be too sure with these cases. It was starting to look more and more like a certain case.

Dick walked over the blood stains and looked inside the room. He frowned as he looked around. It looked like a normal boy's room not including the medals and trophies. Almost like the rooms of the other missing boys'.

"But that guy kept the parents alive. This guy killed the mother and almost killed the father this time." Dick muttered to himself. "Heck he even left them a note but there is no note." Dick muttered while he looked around. " Then again, he probably didn't need a note this time."

Dick put on some gloves and started to look around the room. Something was amiss. He could feel it. Dick looked around the room thoroughly.

He looked under the bed, the closet and the window but he saw nothing. It wasn't until he noticed something under the pillow he stopped. He raised an eyebrow and picked up the piece of paper that was folded up. He opened it and bit the inside of his cheek.

It was just like missing boys at Gotham, big blue smiley face stickers on the boy's face. However, this one had red xs on the parent's eyes. " Well damn. It is him." Dick said darkly.

* * *

" Going Home Nurse Roth." a man called out. Raven sighed looked over her shoulder. Wolfe walked over to her with a charming smile on his face. Dark blue eyes was full of life. He was a lot taller than her as well. He wore dark blue scrubs underneath his white lab jacket.

"Yes, I'm going home." Raven said with a shrug. She placed the scarf over her neck and yawned. She looked at her phone and frowned." I really need to get home. I need my rest and I have to a whole day with Nicholas tomorrow."

"Awww, Nicholas. How is he?" Dr. Wolfe asked. Raven shrugged her shoulders. The guy was always interested in Nicholas despite the fact the boy doesn't like him. Raven only worked with the guy, she doesn't pay attention to him much.

"He's fine. Or so he told me." Raven said with a frown.

"Something wrong?" Dr. Wolfe asked her. Raven sighed and shook her head.

"I think but it's nothing I couldn't handle." Raven said. She packed up her bag while not looking at the doctor. "I'll see you tomorrow." Raven said before walking away.

"Nurse Roth." called. Raven sighed and turned around. " I was wondering if you want to go out with me?" Raven raised an eyebrow at him. "I really would like to get to know you outside of work. If you let me."

"That nice and all but I don't think it a good idea."Raven said in her usual monotone.

"Is it because of Nicholas cause I'm sure he'll warm up to me. All children do, especially little boys. I'm the father they never had." Wolfe said with a big smile.

"Partly." Raven said. Her eyes lowered as she remembered Nightwing smiling at her and kissing her. Then an image of Detective Grayson appeared and she blushed. She shook her head and quickly rubbed the side of her neck. She really wished that she had her cloak or at less something to cover her face.

"Are you alright?"Wolfe asked. Raven nodded her head slowly and smiled sadly at him.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking about someone really important to me. That's all." Raven said with a small smile. She looked at and smiled at him. "Thank for the invitation but I really can't."

Raven started to walk off and quickly put her headphones in her ears. She played some music sighed. 'What the heck was that just now?' she asked herself. Trying to ask herself why she suddenly thought about the Detective that she meets today. She blushed and sighed. ' Calm down Roth. The last thing you want is dating someone because they made you feel a certain way. Especially when they remind you of the father of your child.'

Raven sighed and try not to think of Nightwing and Grayson, one was the love of her life and the other was a complete stranger. Someone that shouldn't make her heart flutter and blush like a schoolgirl.

" This is pointless." Raven muttered. She looked around the streets to see if anyone was watching her. Deciding not to risk it, she walked to the bus stop. It wasn't as relaxing as flying but at less it kept her mind off the two men invading her mind. "Besides I'm not going to see him again. I should really stop thinking about him." Raven thought while she waited for the bus.

She didn't have to wait long and got on the bus. The bus ride was a quiet one while she hugged bag and listen to her music. She closed her eyes and try to relax.

* * *

Nicholas had fallen asleep on Kori's lap and was snoring lightly. She smiled a bit and combed the boy's hair back. After they returned home, Nicholas got cleaned up and dressed up. They sat down and watched movies all day. It was after the sixth movie that Nicholas had fallen asleep.

He was a perfect little creature in her eyes. A lovely mixed of Nightwing and Raven, he was so of energy and so sweet. Raven raised him well.

The sound of the door opening grabbed Kori attention. She smiled when it was only Raven coming in. She didn't move from her spot and looked down at Nicholas. " Awww. He fell asleep again." Raven said with a smile. She walked over to them and knelt down. She smiled at him.

"Yes. We walked a ton of movies." Kori said. " He still won't say what happened at practice though."

"I don't think we're ever going to get anything out of him." Raven said quietly. She played with Nicholas's hair. She sighed. Looking at Nicholas right now, she can't help but think that he looked a bit that Detective. She frowned deeply.

She should've stopped thinking about that Detective by now. Yet something about him drew her to him.

"Are you alright?" Kori asked. Raven blinked a few times and looked up at Kori.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Raven said quietly. She stood up and to pick up Nicholas. "I just have a lot of things on my mind. That's all." she said quietly. She picked up the boy gently and glided to the room. Kori got up and float after her. "Kori you don't have to follow me."

"But I am most worried about you." Kori quietly. She watched Raven placed Nicholas gently on the bed and gave him his Nightwing doll. Raven sat on the bed and watched him. "Is this about Nightwing?"

"Sort of." Raven whispered. "I just missed him too much."

" I miss him too." Kori said with a small smile. Raven looked up at him.

"Do you miss him so much that you started seeing him in complete strangers?" Raven asked. Kori frowned and shook her head. Raven sighed and looked at Nicholas. "Oh."

" That's because I don't love him like you." Kori said. Raven frowned and looked at Kori.

"Kori, you and Nightwing dated for almost a year." Raven said. She looked at the alien girl with a small sniff. Raven looked like she was going to cry."You do love him."

"I do but it's not like you and Nightwing love each other." Kori said. The alien woman thought about it and smiled. Then she looked at the little gift that sleeping with his homemade Nightwing doll. It broke her heart knowing that Nightwing was missing something so beautiful. "It's almost how I love you."

Raven smiled a bit and looked at her lap. Kori sat next to Raven and hold her hand. Raven took a deep breath. " There was Detective at work today and he reminded me of Nightwing. He started to make feel things and it scared me."

"Scared you?" Kori asked. Raven nodded her and got up.

"We should talk in the living room. We might wake up Nicholas." she whispered. Kori nodded her head and they left the room. Raven closed the door and floats to the living room. Once in the living room, Raven sighed. "I'm afraid I might be projecting my feelings on him."

"Like you did to your..first boyfriend?" Kori asked. Raven nodded her head. Kori shivered when she remembered that disaster. He was a very nice person but Raven accidentally manipulated him. It was a terrible breakup. Raven felt bad for weeks and was afraid to date again after that.

"You know how bad it was. He called a witch and never talked to me again. It was the first time I felt free and it hurt me. I didn't want to do the same thing to this person." Raven said

"But Raven, it's was a long time ago. What makes it so different this time?" Kori asked.

"Cause this time I'm in love with someone and I missed him too much. Nicholas keeps me distracted but there are times I keep thinking about him." Raven said with a sad smile. She frowned and rubbed her arms. "It won't be fair for anyone if I dated them and kept on thinking about someone else."

Raven crossed his arms and floats to the window. She looked to the moon.

"But it will be good for you." Kori said with a small frown. She flies next to Raven and hugged her. " Nightwing won't want you to feel sad about missing him. He would want you to be happy and move on."

'I wish it was that easy.' Raven thought sadly. Then Kori is probably right but the thought of it made her sick. A part of her still thinks that Nightwing is out there, waiting for her. Looking for her. "I'll try dating again."

"That all I ask of you, my friend." Kori said. She hugged Raven tightly. "I don't like to see you sad."

"I know." Raven said with a sad smile. She gripped her chest and sighed. She was doing the right thing. That's what she kept telling herself. She really wants to believe it herself. " What about you?"

"What about me?" Kori asked Raven. Raven gave Kori a look. "I am content."

"That's not the same as being happy." Raven said flatly. Starfire only sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a prequel. Starfire has a story in it along with Raven and Robin.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven goes out on date. Nicholas plays with his friend.

Raven was not comfortable with this date but she agreed to it. It was good to start seeing someone new and move on with her life.

She looked at Jamie Wolfe, she listened to him talk away about something. She should feel happy about going out with this man. He's good with children and children to love him. He will be a good father figure.

Why does this bother her so much?

This was good right? Her thought went to Nicholas and she smiled. She would whether be home with Nicholas then listen to talking about God knows what. Was he talking about work or something?

She blanked out when he started talking about work. She tried to listen to him again, this time he was talking about his son. She blinked a few times and frowned. "You have a son."

"Yes, he lives with his mother through." said with a frown. Raven tilted her head. "We divorce and she needed space. I don't get to see him much cause I had work."

"Oh."Raven said. Then he goes to talk about something else and she blanked out again. She looked at her phone and find out that it was only eight thirty. It was really this early.

She really hoped that Nicholas is being good. When comes to babysitters, he could be quite the handful. A ton of them will quit due to him being too much. She wanted to go to wash this date off her and get to sleep. She didn't want to be here.

Raven stood up and stopped talking when she got up.

"I really should get home." Raven said. blanked and looked at Raven with a frown.

"Really, it's not that late." Dr. Wolfe said.

" I have work in the morning and I need to make sure that Nicholas got ready for school." Raven said while taking out some money. She paid for her meal and smiled at him.

"You don't have to pay nurse Roth." said. He got up to stop her but she shook her head.

"No, I do. I don't want to feel like I owe you anything." Raven said with a small smile. She sighed. "This was a mistake. I thought I was ready but I'm not." she said quietly.

try to reach for her but Raven pulled her arm away. "Nurse Roth."

"Please don't touch me. We're not that close." Raven said. "I really need to go." Raven grabbed her purse. "Thanks for the dinner." she said while she quickly walked out restaurant. She left in shock while her mind slowly went into chaos.

She was full of guilt, sadness, worry, and anxiety. She really wanted to go home to hug Nicholas, get a bath and go to sleep. However, she can't go home feeling all this.

Nicholas could sense it and he most likely will become very worried. He's empathy may not be strong but it will make him feel uncomfortable. She never wanted to make her son feel that way. With a sigh, Raven looked around the street to see no was watching her. didn't even follow her out, she sighed and ducked into an alley.

"Azarth Mention Zintos." she chanted quietly. A portal appeared under her and she dropped in.

Raven soon found herself near the warehouse, the very spot where Nicholas and Raven will meet up with Starfire once a month. She sighed while she looked down at her clothes. It had changed from a light blue dress to a dark blue sweater with dark blue legging and her boots. She pulled the hood off her head and sighed.

Her hair was usual purple and was in a braid. She sighed and tried to calm down. There wasn't any noise around her and it quiet. That was all she needed.

She floats in the air and got into her usual lotus position. She chanted her mantra over and over again until she was in a deep trance.

In her meditative trance, she felt like someone was watching her. She felt someone was moving close to her and reaching to touch her hair. She sighed when she felt someone's fingertips touched her neck.

"Raven." a familiar voice called to her.

"Nightwing." Raven snapped out of the trance and looked around the roof. She found that no one was there and she was all alone. She started to pant and try to calm down, 'I thought I felt him.' she thought with a deep frown. She wanted to pull her hair out and she came here to calm down.

"What time is it?" she muttered while she pulled out her cellphone. She cursed when she saw how late it was. 'Damn it.' she thought before putting her phone away. Raven chanted her mantra and disappeared through the portal.

Little did she know, someone was watching her. Nightwing came out of the shadows with a deep frown on his face. He knew it was Raven, her hair was longer and her she looked a bit different but it was Raven.

His Raven.

He also could sense that she was in an emotional frenzy. Something is bothering and wanted to help her but he couldn't. He was probably one of the reasons why she was feeling so emotional. He doesn't know how she'll react if he goes to her now.

Raven will have to wait for now. He has a case and he really needed to keep that in mind.

At less, he knows where she is now.

* * *

Nicholas watched his mother paced around the living room. She used her powers to lift up the furniture. He wanted to tell his mother something but she won't listen. Then again, she was already in a frenzy cause they were late. She really doesn't stay calm when she in a hurry. Kori told him that she used to be one of the calmest people in the world. Well, that's true in the most part.

Nicholas looked up the counter and saw the keys that she was looking for. It was on top of the counter was the last place she put it. Maybe she was so frenzied cause she didn't have her morning tea. She always feels calmer after that.

"Mommy." Nicholas called out.

"Not now. I'm looking for my shoes." Raven said. He blinked. Shoes? He thought she was looking for her keys. He wanted to call after her again but decided against it. He climbed up the counter to get the keys. The put them in his backpack. It was rare that they wake up late and when they do they always forget about something.

Raven started dating since Aunt Kori left on Monday. She went out last night but she wasn't very happy about it. In fact, he was sure he heard her sniffle and saw hugged her pillow.

'Maybe it's about Daddy again.' Nicholas thought with a deep frown on his face. She always got that way when she thinks about his father. Maybe that's why she went out with that creepy doctor.

Nicholas shivered.

"Alright. Let's go." Raven said with a long yawn. Nicholas nodded his head and hopped off the counter. He ran over to her. He gave her a big smile. He could see the redness in her eyes as she pretended to look happy.

"Mommy, are you alright?" he asked her. Raven only nodded her head as her violet hair turned black. Her purple eyes turned dark blue. 'At less she awake enough to do that.'Nicholas thought with a pout. He was really worried about his mother. Maybe she needed to stay at home today. She can have chicken soup and stuff.

Maybe she should pretend to be sick.

"Mommy is fine. I just had a long night."Raven said. Nicholas nodded his head. Raven took Nicholas hand and started to chant her mantra. She always used her powers if they were ever running late. "Now lets go."

Nicholas nodded his head and goes into the portal. Raven followed after him and she followed after him.

* * *

" I told you once and I'll you again. You're not allowed to speak to my patient." Rachel growled. Detective Grayson only smirked at her and gave him a pointed glare. "I mean it, Detective. I'm sure you have some other cases to look into."

"But he's an important suspect to…"

"His wife murder and his son's kidnapping. I think I remembered that by now." Rachel said while glaring at him coldly. She tried to keep herself distracted by going through her files. She looked exhausted but she was still doing her job."Like I've been telling you for the last four days that he is in no condition to speak to anyone."

"You are really making my job difficult, Mrs. Roth ." Dick while he leaned against front desk she was sitting by. Rachel rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"I could say the same thing about you. By the way, it's Miss. Roth." Rachel said with a deep frown. Dick looked at her funny before she sighed. "I'm not married."

" That's a shame." Dick said. Rachel raised an eyebrow at him.

" How so?" Rachel asked.

"Cause you're really pretty." Dick said with a smile on his face. Rachel's face turned a bit pink but she refused to look at him.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Detective." Rachel said to him. Dick smiled at her.

" Are you sure? It appeared to be working on you." Dick said with a cocky grin. Rachel rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't get cocky either." Rachel said to him. She wagged her finger at him and he laughed.

"What am I? A child." he asked her. He looked at her amused. He really should be doing his job but this Raven look-alike was distracting him. In fact, she's been distracting the moment he saw her.

She's been on his mind since he saw and touched her last night. He was worried about her. He really hoped that she got some sleep.

"No. A child will act better than you." Rachel said to him. She stood up to gather up her charts. "Now if you excuse me, Detective Grayson, I have my rounds that I really need to get too. I can't waste my time with you."

' Funny, I won't mind wasting all my time with you.' Dick thought to himself. He mentally smacked himself on the head. He really shouldn't be thinking this way. He felt like he was projecting on Rachel but he couldn't help it

Besides her looks, she also acted like Raven.

'Maybe she's Raven.' a part of him told him. Another part of him doesn't want to believe it. He was thinking that it was a way to easy.' Then why keep coming to see this woman? You know that this suspect is an excuse to see her and you know it. You know that you could get these answers as Nightwing.' his mind argued. He shook his head. Rachel raised an eyebrow at Dick.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dick said with a big smile. "Well, it was nice talking to you. I'll see you tomorrow." Dick said to Rachel. He stopped and looked at Rachel and smiled at her. "And you probably should get some sleep. You like you'll pass out." Rachel blinked and nodded her head. She looked a bit embarrassed.

"Thanks." she muttered.

"Your welcome." he said while walking away. He heard her let out an exhausted sigh and he smiled.

* * *

At the elementary school, Nicholas was sitting on the carpet playing with some colorful blocks. It playtime and some of the children were coming in. The teacher didn't appear to show up just yet. He hummed happily and stack the blocks one by one.

"So, how was your visit from your Auntie?" a little girl with black braids, dark skin and reddish brown eyes asked. She wore thick glasses over her face. She wore a white sweater and red pants with matching red mary janes. She was a bit small for age but then again so was he.

"Hi Honey." Nicholas said with a big smile. Honey smiled too and started to help him. "My visit to my Auntie was fun. We had ice cream, watched movies and ate a lot of pizza. My mommy started dating and she went out with the creepy doctor." Nicholas said with a twisted face.

"Why is he so creepy?" Honey asked.

"He smiles too much." Nicholas said. " He reminded of that creepy clown I saw on t.v once. Mommy will turn off the t.v when he appeared " Nicholas wanted to say more but he can't say much. "So, was it fun visiting your Mommy?"

"It was fun. The visit did last a bit longer than usual. Which is why we went to school today instead of Monday." Honey said. She placed one of the top of the block of the other. "I think my Daddy did something again cause she said that will she throw...a rock at his head next time she sees him."

Nicholas looked at Honey feeling curious. He tilted his head innocently at her. " Did she threw the rock at him?"

"Umm, Uncle Davy stopped her before she threw... the rock." Honey said like it was almost normal." I don't know why she wanted to throw the ..rock through."

"Are you sure your parents are friends?" Nicholas asked her. Honey sighed and nodded her head.

"Yeah. They get along most of the time. It's only the times Daddy gets Mommy mad and she wants to hurt him. "Honey said. She looked at Nicholas with a big smile.

"Are all Mommy and Daddy's like that?" Nicholas asked. Honey thought about and she shook her head.

"I don't know Uncle and Aunts are not like that." Honey said when she thought about. " Emily's daddies aren't like that." Honey frowned and touched her chin in thought. "My parents aren't together anymore so I guess they don't count."

"Then maybe it won't happen if I get a daddy." Nicholas said. Honey nodded her head in agreement.

"Maybe, but my big brother said they were always like that. Way before they adopted me and my sisters. He said that they were best friends first." Honey said.

"What kind of best friend throw rocks at each other?" Nicholas asked. Honey shrugged her shoulders. "My Mommy and Daddy were friends first, they never threw rocks at each other if they mad."

"You don't know that? You never met your Daddy." Honey said with a frown.

"But my Mommy told me a lot about him." Nicholas said proudly. Honey sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "She said that she will get mad at him but she never hurt him on purpose."

"Of course. You're Mommy is a nurse. If she hurts people then she'll get fired." Honey said with shrug. As if it was must logical thing in the world.

"Besides won't rocks hurt. Pillows seem much softer." Nicholas said.

"Ummm."Honey thought about it and frowned. "You're right. Pillows are much softer...Sacrebleu." Honey said in a French accent. Nicholas held his breath and covered his mouth to stop the laughter.

She always said that when she was mad or overthinking. It was pretty cute but he will never tell her that. It was embarrassing and he had no idea how she'll react to that. He smiled when she started to mutter more words in mostly to

'I really gotta learn more about this language' Nicholas thought with a smile. Some of the words she said were familiar but that didn't surprise him. Some words in French came from the Romanian vocabulary anyway.

"You know, it's not your fault that you Mommy throw rocks at your Daddy." Nicholas said.

"Yeah, I know." Honey said in English. Her accent was still there, just a little a bit. When he first met her it was a lot thicker. She had a little frown on her face. Nicholas sighed and looked at the blocks.

"Wanna play with something else?" he asked her. Honey looked at him with a raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you have your action figures with you?" she asked him. "I left my Wonder Woman and Hawk Girl action figure at my Mommy's house."

Nicholas smiled and nodded his head. Honey two of started to clean up the blocks until Honey remembered something.

"Do you have gymnastics on Saturday?" Honey asked. Nicholas flinched and sighed. "Did something happened?"

" I don't wanna talk about it." Nicholas said. Honey frowned. Nicholas placed the blocks in the box and Honey helped him.

"You know. You come to my gymnastic classes." Honey said. Nicholas smiled and looked at the girl. She smiled at him. " Gotham isn't that far. All you have to do is ask your mommy."

"It's fine. I could handle it." Nicholas said. Honey pouted. He sighed and pinched her cheek. Honey laughed. " It's true." Honey huffed and crossed her arms.

"If anyone else hurts you. I'm going to your class and kicking their butt." Honey said.

"You don't even know where my gymnastic class is." Nicholas said with a smile.

"Who cares! No one hurts my bestest friend." Honey said with a huff. He shook his head and smiled to himself. "What?"

"You're crazy." Nicholas said with a big smile.

"Well, you're crazier than me." Honey said to him. Nicholas laughed and goes to get his action figures. The two children played until the teacher told them it was time for class.

* * *

**This gotten longer then planned. Nicholas's best firend got introduced. Raven took Starfire's advice and she nearly had a panic attack. So what do you think?**


	7. Chapter 6

"Nurse Roth." Jamie called out while Raven looked over shoulder sighed. She really didn't want to run into him. After what happened last night, she really felt that she shouldn't be dating anyone. Hell, she felt like she shouldn't even talking to him. She felt guilty that she couldn't give him what he wanted. "Leaving early." he asked with a smile. Raven slowly nodded her head. She was avoiding him all day.

"I have half a day. I need to pick up Nicholas and I'm going home to rest." Raven said. She cleaned up the papers on the desk.

"Oh." Jamie started while looking at her. Raven didn't pay him any mind. " I could drive you if you want." he offered. Raven only shook her head. Jamie frowned deeply.

"I'll be fine." Raven said while she put her backpack on her back. She fixed up her hair and sighed. "Thanks for the offer." she said while she walked away. She could sense him following her and she sighed. She stopped and glared at him."I said that I'll be fine." Jamie blinked at her before there was small scowl on his face. He looked like he was going to say something until one of the nurses called him over. Raven sighed and turned to walk away.

Jamie looked at Raven for a long time before Chole came to his view. " I was trying to get your attention." the nurse said with a big smile. Jamie looked at Chole before smiling at her.

" Sorry about that." Jamie said with a big smile. "What can I help you with?" he asked her. Chole smiled and took his hand. She led him away from the nurse's desk and down the hall. Jamie's eyes darken.

* * *

"Mommy." Nicholas called out while he ran to his mother. He hugged her waist and Raven hugged him back. Raven smiled and touched the boy's head.

"Did you have a good day?" she asked him. Nicholas nodded his head.

"Uh huh. Honey came back from her mommy's house today." Nicholas said with a big smile on his face.

"That's good. You really missed her." Raven said while she held out her hand. Nicholas looked at it before taking his mother's hand. They begin to walk to the bus stop.

"Don't tell her that. I'll never hear the end of it." Nicholas said with a sigh.

Raven rolled her eyes and smiled. Nicholas told her all about his day and how Honey's mother always threw a rock at her father too. Then he talked about what he learned and he mentioned about a boy that got in trouble with the teacher.

Raven was a bit worried Nicholas mentioned that Honey's mother threw rocks at her ex-husband. It didn't make any sometimes that little girl's family don't make any sense. They made it to the bus stop and waited for a while until the bus came along. They both got on and paid their fee.

"Mommy, I want to learn French." Nicholas said as they got on the bus. Raven raised an eyebrow Nicholas and looked down at him.

"Another language?" Raven asked him. He nodded his head. This will be the second language he's learning 's doing well with learning Romanian and practice with her and Kori all the time. "Are you sure? It could be too much."

"Yeah. Honey speaks French." Nicholas said with a big smile. "I got curious so I want to learn too."

"You'll probably have to learn it from the internet. I'll help you in any way. Maybe Starfire knows French too. Maybe...your grandfather." Raven found a seat at the back seat and took it. Nicholas sat next to her.

"But I don't get to see him much. Only on birthdays and Christmas." Nicholas said. He shrugged his shoulders. "And he's always busy."

Raven thought about it. 'He makes a good point. No help from him.' She sighed and looked at Nicholas. " We'll just stick to the internet and Aunt Kori. Maybe get some books from the library." Nicholas wrinkled his nose. " Nicholas."

"Okay. Sorry." Nicholas said with a nod. He smiled brightly. She smiled at him in return. She fixed up Nicholas hair and smiled at him."Mommy?"

"Nicholas." Raven asked.

" Don't ever throw rocks. Throw pillows." Nicholas said. Raven smiled and covered her mouth. He was adorable."What?"

"Nothing baby." Raven said sweetly. She rustled the boy's hair and she hummed a happy tune.

The rest of the ride was mostly Nicholas playing with his toys. Raven watched him with a smile, once in a while she would look out the window. Once they made it to the rec center they got off the bus. Nicholas hugged his mother goodbye and he ran to the entrance. Raven sighed heavily and started to walk down the street.

As Nicholas got t entrance he suddenly remembered something. 'Oh yeah, Mommy's keys.' he turned around only to find that she was gone. He sighed. ' Oh well, she could just go through the door.' he said while going inside.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" she muttered. Raven cursed again and try looking through her pockets. 'I thought that I had them.' she thought to herself. She took a deep breath and looked at the door. She probably was so much an in a hurry that she didn't notice that she has forgotten her keys. Now that she thinks about it, Nicholas was trying to get her attention.

They had woken up later than usual and they were running late. Nicholas was trying to get her attention and she wasn't listening. She hits her head to the door. ' Damn it. I should've listened to him.' she said with a damn frown.

After a few minutes of berating herself for losing her keys and not being calm that morning. She sighed and moved her head from the door. She glared at the door and sighed. She could just phase through the door. There is no one around.

Raven placed her hand on the door and took a deep breath. She could feel powers coming to the surface until someone cleared their throat. Raven stiffen and moved her hand away from the door. "Is everything alright?" a familiar voice called out to her.

Raven turned around when she saw Detective Richard Grayson staring at her. He blinked and smiled at her. A ton of question was running through her mind while she stared at him in shock. However, she only asked one of the questions. "What are you doing here? Don't tell me that you're stalking me?" she asked in shock.

Richard laughed and smiled at her. That smile somehow made her heart skipped a bit. She cursed herself, her emotions were a mess and this man wasn't making it any better.

"No, I live across the hall from you." he said. He pointed at the door that was across from hers. Raven eyes widen and looked at the door and the detective.

"You got to be kidding me?" Raven thought with a frown.

" Did you lock yourself out?" he asked her.

Raven sighed and glared at the door. "Yeah. I was in a hurry."

"Maybe there is someone you could call." the detective pointed out.

"The only two people that have a key is my friend Kori and my son. He has gymnastic practice and I don't want to interrupt him. Kori lives very far away." Raven said while rubbing her arm. She tried to keep her eyes away from him while she spoke.

"You have a son?" Richard asked. He almost sounded surprised when she said that. Raven looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. He looked at her for a few minutes and gulped.

"Yes. His name is Nicholas." she said to him. The silence between them grew unbearable and Raven gulped.

"I thought you weren't married." the detective said.

"I'm not...I'm a single mother." Raven said. Richard blinked and closed his mouth. "I'll just go get the super." She moved to go downstairs.

"No wait." the detective called to her. That's when he grabbed her hand. She gasped when Richard touched her hand. A familiar spark ran up her arm, she could feel Richard's grip tighten. She looked up at Richard in shock. She gulped when she saw his blue eyes looking at her in shock as well.

"He's..he's not in." Richard said to her. Raven frowned and cursed inwardly.

'Of course, he's not in.' she thought with a frown. 'When was he ever here.'

Richard looked at her then at his door. " You could wait it out in my apartment. Unless you whether be somewhere else." Raven raised an eyebrow at him.

" How would you know I could be trusted ?" Raven asked him. Richard smiled at woman before him.

"I just do." Richard said with a smile. Raven sighed. She looked down at their hands then back at him. Richard looked at her as well.

"I'm gonna need my hand back." Raven said flatly. She half expected Richard dropping her hand and saying sorry. Instead, he just smiled at her.

"I like holding your hand." Richard said to her. He frowned and looked at their hands."I'll let go if you're feeling uncomfortable."

Raven shook her head. "It's..fine." she muttered. She chanted her mantra in her head over and over again.

"Are you sure?" Richard asked her.

"I said it was fine, Grayson." Raven said while she narrowed her eyes at him. Richard nodded his head and guided her to his door. Richard smiled at her.

* * *

She looked so much Raven, it made his heart ached. The way she spoke and looked at him. She made him want to kiss her right there and now. Dick groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe Tim was right, maybe he should just stop being a coward and find her. She was somewhere in Bludhaven, he saw her. All he had to do is reach out for her with their bond. He should at less try before he ended up hurting himself or someone else.

Dick looked at the sink and try to clear his head.

"Do you need any help?" Rachel called out. Dick flinched and looked over his shoulder. She peeked inside the kitchen with expressionless blue eyes. Strands of her black hair falling over her face. Her hands were behind her back. It almost reminded him how Raven will do the same thing.

"No. I'm fine." Dick said. Rachel looked at him for a long time. She doesn't look convinced.

"Are you sure? You look tense." Rachel said.

'Damn it. I thought I was hiding it well.' he thought with a deep frown. Rachel tilted her head to the side. She had a rouge little smile on her face.

"Your shoulders looked stiff as a board. That's all." Rachel said. She pointed at his shoulders.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about the case I was working on." Dick said. He goes back to put some water in the tea kettle.

"I really hope it's don't involve Cliff Davis cause he's still in recovery and any kind of stress." Rachel started out.

"Will be bad for his health. I know, I know. You practically have those words ingrained in my head." Dick said with an exhausted sigh. "No wonder they call you Nurse Guard Dog." he said. Rachel walked into the kitchen and leaned her back against the wall.

" Huh. That's a new one." Rachel said. "I'm usually called Ice Queen, Nurse Icicle and Snow Queen. I never got called Nurse Guard Dog before."

"It's mostly a joke among the Bludhaven police force." Dick said with a nervous laugh. Rachel rolled her eyes. Dick put the kettle on the oven.

"I've been called worse things." Rachel said with a shrug. She rubbed her arms a bit and she bit her lips. "So those words don't bother me."

"What were you called before?" Dick asked her.

Rachel gave him a sad smile. " Creepy was one of them." she tilted her head to the side. "Do you have any name people call you?"

"A ton of boy, rich kid and so many others." Dick said.

"Rich kid?" Rachel asked him. Dick laughed a bit.

"My adoptive father is a really rich man." Dick explained while he crossed his arms. " You know, Bruce Wayne?" Rachel's eyes widen and nodded her head.

"No wonder your name is so familiar to me. You're one of Bruce Wayne's sons." Rachel said while she thinks about it. "I never really thought that you'll become a police officer and in Bludhaven of all places."

"I wanted to strike on my own and I wanted to do good." Dick said with a smile. "Also I don't want to be too far from my family."

Rachel smiled a bit. She looked almost sad. "You're lucky. I wish I was close by to my family. I would love for the rest of them to meet Nicholas"

" What's stopping you?"Dick asked. Rachel sighed and looked at her feet.

"I was afraid to tell them about it. Kori only found out cause she caught me one day. I couldn't lie to her." Rachel said while rubbing her arms.."I had helped. The previous tenant helped me out when I needed to work. Also, Nicholas's grandfather helped me too. He will often come to see him on holidays cause he's always busy."

" You get along with your father?" Dick asked. Raven shook her head. Rachel frowned and shook her head.

"He's not my father, he's my boyfriend's father. The man found out that I was pregnant and wanted to help me. Almost made me live with him but I didn't want to be a burden to him." Raven said. Dick smiled a bit. "It's not funny."

"Why did he wanted to live with him?" Dick asked.

"He said it will be safer for both of us. " Rachel said. " However I think Nicholas somehow won him over. I never saw a man that so guarded let his shield down for a little boy. It's really sweet."

'Guarded? That almost sound like Bruce.' Dick thought with a frown. He looked at Rachel closely. ' This is too much of a coincidence.'

"So, who was here before me?" Dick asked. Rachel blinked and raised an eyebrow. " I mean the previous tenant."

"Oh, a nice old lady that thinks I needed to get married." Rachel said with a frown. Dick raised an eyebrow at her. "She was a really old fashion and insisted that I dated her grandson."

"What was wrong with her grandson?" Richard asked.

" Well, he was a drug dealer among other things." Rachel said with a long sigh. Dick smiled at her. "It's not funny."

" How do you know that he was a drug dealer?" Dick asked.

"It the small things she said that set me off. My boyfriend was something like a detective and I picked up some off him." Rachel said with a shrug.

"I take it that you get this a lot." Dick asked her. Rachel nodded her head.

"Mostly from older people that I take care of in the hospital. Saying a child needs a father or something like that." Rachel said with a sigh. "Besides, I don't have much time to date anyone. Nicholas is a handful and he doesn't take to strangers well. Especially when he senses that they have ill intentions."

"What about his father?" Dick asked. Rachel's eyes lowered and she rubbed her arms.

"He went missing before he found out I was pregnant" Rachel said sadly. Richard frowned. "Everyone thinks he's dead but I don't think so. The only time I went out on a date was yesterday and I felt terrible afterward."

"I'm sorry."Richard said to her. Rachel gulped. She looked really sad."What does Nicholas know about him?"

"All Nicholas knows is that his dad is a hero." Rachel said proudly. " I tell him stories about his father every night. Even the ones where his father made mistakes." Dick smiled.

"Was he a police officer or something?" he asked. He watched Rachel smiled and shook her head slowly.

"No, but he does help the police from time to time." Rachel said. Dick blinked at the vagueness but it clicked. Before he even asked her another question. The tea kettle whistled and Richard paid attention to the whistling kettle.

He turned off the oven and grabbed a cup from the cupboard. He tried not to think about what Rachel said. 'Why is this bothering me so much?' he asked himself. It was like part knows Rachel and she was eerily familiar to him. However, the things she said was forming in his head.

He wanted to believe that she was Raven but his instincts could be wrong.

Then again when were his instincts ever wrong. He just needed to ask her something that Raven will only know.

He turned around to see Rachel had left the kitchen. He took the mug to see that Rachel was looking out the window. She looked like she was deep thought.

" Your tea, Rach." Dick said. Rachel quickly looked over to him. Her eyes widen in shock. He raised an eyebrow at Rachel. "Are you alright?"

" I'm fine." Rachel said. She rubbed the corner of her eyes. "You just remind me of someone." she whispered.

" Nicholas's father?" he asked her. Rachel nodded her head. She looked at the window. "Did you loved him?"

"Yes. I still do" Rachel said while looking at the cup. She took a sip and smiled. "This is very good."

"Glad you liked it." Dick said. He looked at Rachel while took a sip of her tea. Rachel smiled warmly and he couldn't help but smile as well. " I used to make tea for my girlfriend and stuck to me."

"You have a girlfriend?" Rachel asked. Her head tilting to the side. Dick shook his head and frowned.

"Had. We haven't seen each other in the last five years."Richard said sadly. He noticed that Rachel flinched. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking, that was how long Nicholas's father disappeared." Rachel whispered. Dick's eyes widen and inwardly smile.

He felt like he just has to ask her. He was about to do that too. Just before he got the courage to speak up, Rachel's cellphone begins to ring. Rachel sighed placed the mug on the coffee table. She pulled out her phone and frowned. She looked over to Richard. "Sorry. I have to take this." she said to him.

"You could use my room. It's to your left." Richard said. Rachel thanked him and goes to answer the call. Richard sighed and rubbed his head.

His mind was racing. He tried not to get his hopes but he couldn't help it. This woman could be Raven. The girl that was on his mind for the last five years and the one he missed so much. He gulped and ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed and took a deep breath. He decided to used their bond instead. It took a few minutes but he reached out for her.

That's when he felt her panic and her anxiety.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Rachel said in a panic. Dick snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to Rachel. The poor woman was shaking and was getting ready to leave.

"What's wrong?" Dick asked.

"Nicholas got into a fight and I need to pick him up." Rachel said. She took a deep breath and started to breathe slowly.

"I can give you a ride." Dick said to her.

"You don't have too." Rachel said.

"You're stressed out. You'll need to relax." Dick said quietly. He placed his hand on her shoulder and watched her relaxed a bit. He smiled her and Rachel looked up at him. "Let me help. It will quickly and you won't have to worry about the bus taking so long."

Rachel gulped and slowly nodded her head. "Alright, Grayson. I swear you better be a decent driver." she said sharply. Dick smiled at her before moving his hand from her shoulder. He felt her relax and it made him happy.

"Got it Rach." he said while grabbed his car keys from the hook. He took her hand and they left. Rachel didn't say anything while he led her out the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going need a beta for this story. I missed a lot of words and sometimes it's a bit ...annoying. Grammarly is a pain to use.
> 
> Yeah, Dick knows that Rachel is Raven. No, it hasn't sunk in that he's a father yet.


	8. Chapter 7

The rec center was a thirty-minute drive, Dick was glad there wasn't any traffic.

Dick looked over to Rachel, she has closed her eyes and she was very still. She was like that after he told her that she needed to relax. If she was Raven than stress was the last thing she needed.

She still lost control if she was very stressed out. He remembered that before he left her.

Rachel opened her eyes and let out a sigh. " Thank you for this." Rachel muttered. Dick nodded his head and looked at the road.

"It's alright. I'll always help a damsel in distress." Dick said. Rachel rolled her eyes and looked out the window. She dug her nails in her jeans. "So, does he get into fights often?" Dick asked.

" No, he's well-liked at school. It's only when he's practicing. I suspect he gets bullied but he never tells me anything. Not even a mention that any of kids like him or not. He tried to change the subject and says it's nothing."

"What's the reason?" Dick asked. Rachel shrugged her shoulders. " How old is he?"

"Five-years old." Rachel said while she looked at her lap. " He's been doing gymnastics since he started to climb."

" Climb?" Dick asked her. Rachel sighed.

"It started off with a small thing. Heck, he climbed before he could run." Rachel said while she closed her eyes. " I thought that..." she shook her head. " I thought he got out some other way but that wasn't the case. I caught him doing it one time."

Dick smiled and try not to laugh. Rachel noticed and sighed. " So who gave you the idea to put him gymnastics." Dick asked.

"His...grandfather. He said that it will help his skills and he came to like it. He said he act like his father when he was little." Rachel said. She let out a sigh and looked at Dick. "What does this had to do with anything?"

"Just asking. How old are the other kids?" Dick asked her.

" Eight to ten." Rachel said. Dick blinked and looked at Rachel." He was a bit ahead of his age group and they put him with the older kids."

"Maybe they don't like him cause he's younger. They bullied him for it too." Dick said with a frown. Rachel groaned and ran her hands over her face.

"I'm a terrible mother." Rachel said with a frown. " I knew this was a bad idea. I shouldn't listen to him and.."

"Rach, just relax. You're not a bad mother." Dick said.

"How would you? We hardly know each other." Rachel said. Dick looked at Rachel's face and smiled at her. Rachel glared at him. "What?"

"A terrible mother won't worry about their child like you do." Dick said. Rachel blinked and looked away. Dick looked at the road. "Besides, you actually listened to your son. Most parents just ignore their kids. You didn't."

"And look what it got him. He's in trouble now." Rachel said. She looked down at her lap.

"Is he a bad kid?" Dick asked Rachel. He watched her shook her head. " Maybe they're a reason he never told you anything."

"What reason could that be?" Rachel asked. Dick looked at Rachel.

"I don't know. I never met your son but maybe it has something to with you." Dick said.

Dick stopped the car and Rachel quickly got out. Dick got out of the car as well and followed after. "Rachel. Wait up." he said jogging after her. He stopped when he saw a little boy waiting outside.

"Nicky." Rachel called out. Her voice was full of relief.

"Mommy." a small boy's voice called out. Dick turned his head when he heard that voice.

"What are you doing outside?" Raven asked Nicholas. She looked over the little boy's face. Checking for bruises and marks which was a few.

" I didn't want to be in the same hallway as them." Nicholas muttered. The boy tried to smile but he winced a bit. "Ow." The two didn't notice that Dick was staring at them in shock.

The child looked a lot like him when he was a little boy. The same hair color, smile, and some of his features. The boy's eyes were light purplish-blue. He gulped wh

He watched as Rachel was knelt to Nicholas's level and checked him for any bruises. She gently checked his face for marks or dirt. Nicholas pouted and started to complain. "Mommmm."

" Nicky, what did I told you about fighting?" Rachel said with a disappointing frown. Nicholas sighed and looked into his mother eyes.

"They started it." Nicholas said. He had angry tears at the corners of his eyes. "They pushed Gregory and try to beat him up."

"Gregory?" Rachel asked. Nicholas nodded his head. "Is he your friend?" She asked.

"He helped me once." Nicholas said while looking down at his feet. Rachel frowned and made him look at her.

Rachel smiled sadly. "It's good that you were trying to help him but you have to get an instructor."

"What's the point? They don't listen to me." Nicholas said darkly. Rachel sighed and stroked the boy's hair. "There were hurting him, mommy. All because he was helping me."

Rachel frowned. She doesn't know what to say. She just can't tell him not to protect his friend nor she could tell him to fight. This was just like last time that Nicholas got into a fight. She smiled a bit, she should've figured it was something like the last situation.

"Mommy, who is that?" Nicholas asked while he pointed at Dick. Dick blinked a few times. His heart ached for some unknown reason and he gulped. Rachel looked over to Dick who staring at them for a long time. He waved awkwardly at them.

"Oh."Rachel stood up while Nicholas watched Dick closely. His face suddenly turned blank, little eyes looking at up and down the man. "This is Richard Grayson. Our neighbor."

"Hi." Dick said to the boy. Nicholas blinked and looked up at his mother. He quickly hid behind Rachel. He watched Dick with narrow eyes, his eyes glowed a bit. Dick raised an eyebrow, it slight but it was noticeable. "Ummm. Was it something I did."

"No. He's wary of strangers." Rachel said to Dick. She looked at the small boy with a smile. "Nicholas." Rachel said with a smile. The little boy looked up at his mother. " I have to get your stuff and talk to your instructor. Can you stay with Mr. Grayson?" she asked Nicholas. The boy nodded his head and stared at the man. Rachel sighed and goes inside the building.

Nicholas looked up Dick with his lavender-blue eyes, his expression was blank but his eyes were sparkling with emotion. Dick smiled at him and Nicholas smiled a bit. "So, your name is Nicholas right?"

Nicholas slowly nodded his head. "You're our neighbor?" Nicholas nodded his head. Nicholas hummed and looked at his feet.

The two grew quiet for a few minutes. Dick was trying to figure out what to say. Nicholas was too shy to say anything.

"Do you like gymnastics?" Dick asked. Nicholas looked up at him and he nodded his head.

"It pretty fun. I wanted to do acrobatics first but I had to do this." he said while looking up at the older man. Dick tilted his head and boy kept talking. "Mommy and Aunt Kori took me to the circus once but I don't remember much about. I was a baby. I remembered the acrobats through they were really cool."

Dick smiled a bit. "Really now." Nicholas nodded his head. " What do you like about it?"

"Falling." Nicholas said as the first thing he remembered. Dick blinked a few times. "I like falling. I wanted to try bungee jumping or skydiving but Mommy said it was too dangerous. Is that weird?"

" No. It's not weird at all." Dick said while shaking his head. He knelt down to the boy's level. "Why would you think it weird?"

"My teacher thought it weird. Some of my classmates think so too. Well not Honey, she likes falling too." Nicholas said.

"Honey?" Dick asked him. Nicholas nodded his head.

"Ah huh. Honey Mcbee. She came from France and she was adopted. She said that her grandmother died and her new parents adopted her. She speaks English too but when she's mad she speaks French. She said that she mostly speak French with her sisters which is all the time. She likes playing with toys with me." Nicholas said with a smile.

'Mcbee? Why do that name sound familiar to me?' Dick thought. He paid attention, Nicholas. "Oh Honey knows two languages?"

"Three, her adoptive family speaks Italian. She said it not that hard." Nicholas said. " She has three sisters her age but I never see them. I always leave before her. I want to learn French too."

"It good to learn a second language." Dick said. Nicholas shook his head quickly.

"This will be my third. Aunt Kori and Mommy taught me how to speak Romanian. My Daddy was Romanian and he taught mommy Romanian." Nicholas said with a big smile. Dick smiled at her.

" I know Romanian too." Dick said with a big smile. Nicholas blinked a few times and he smiled. Nicholas's eyes brighten up.

"Really?!" he asked with a big smile on his face. " That is so cool. The only ones I speak to is Mommy and Aunt Kori. It gets really boring when it's just Mommy and Aunt Kori. It always lessons and we pick a day to only speak it. " Nicholas said.

"Not a lot of people speak Romaninan."Dick said. "So which day do you pick?" he asked him.

"Sunday, Mommy doesn't work that day and Aunt Kori is there mostly comes to visit once a month. Sometimes she skips it cause her job is very demanding." he said with shrug.

"What's your aunt Kori's job?" Dick asked. Nicholas looked like he wanted to speak but he closed his mouth. "What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you. It's a secret." Nicholas said pouting. "Mommy said it be dangerous for us if the wrong people know. So I can't tell you."

"It's alright. It's probably for the best." Dick said with a smile.

Nicholas looked at Dick for a long time before smling at him. Dick rasied an eyebrow at the boy. He was going ask but Nicholas started talking.

"You know. Mommy is really pretty" Nicholas said. He put his hands behind his back and looked the other way. "She's also a really good nurse and she takes care of people. Yeah she likes tea and read some werid books but she could be fun."he said.

"She is huh."Dick asked with a smile.

"Uh-huh. She's really nice and she isn't mean." Nicholas said. " She also makes really cool stuff. She also made me a Nightwing doll. I wanted a Raven one too." he said. "She said that he doesn't feel comfortable making a minime." the boy said noticing. Dick noticed and he gulped. He wanted to ask some more but Rachel had already come out with a long sigh.

She was carrying Nicholas's bag and combed her hair back. She looked behind a few times and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Dick asked while he stood up.

"Nicholas's instructors are not around." Rachel said. She sounds annoyed. Nicholas tilted his head. "Usually they would talk to me but no one is in the office."

"Did you check the staff room?" Dick asked her. Rachel nodded her head.

" I did but they said that they had a gymnastics meet. Just from out of the blue." Rachel said with a frown. She looked at Nicholas. "Did they mention a meet for you?"

"Just today." Nicholas with a shrug. "I wasn't going to go cause I didn't want to go."

"Maybe they didn't tell me." she muttered.

"I'm sure they tell something that's important like gymnastics meet." Dick said.

"Yeah. They would but.." Rachel started out but Nicholas tugged at her hand.

"Can we go home?" he asked her. Rachel sighed and nodded her hand.

"Alright." she said coolly. Nicholas smiled and he pulled Rachel to the door. Dick followed them."Wait for us Nicky. We're taking a ride with ."

Nicholas stopped and looked at Dick. He looked at his mother smiled brightly. "Okay." Rachel blinked a few times and lead Nicholas to the car. Rachel looked over her shoulder at Dick.

"Do you happen to have first aid on you?" Rachel asked him. Dick nodded his head and followed them to the car.

When they got in the car, Rachel took the backseat with Nicholas instead of sitting in front with Dick. Dick gave her the first aid kit and she pulled out everything she needed. She raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing. She started to work on cleaning up Nicolhas's wounds.

Dick looked at the rearview mirror as Mother and son interact. Nicholas tried to get away from his mother and Rachel frowned.

"Nicholas I need to clean up those scratches." Rachel said. Nicholas shook his head.

"Not that stuff." Nicholas grumbled. Rachel sighed. "Can we wait till we get home. Then you could do

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him. "Doesn't matter. It's going to be the same thing. We talked about this. This doesn't get special treatment."

Dick raised an eyebrow. 'Special treatment, what the heck does that mean?'

"You did it for grandpa." Nicholas said. "He got special treatment."

"That cause it was much different from the bruises on your face and the scratches." Rachel said. She raised an eyebrow at Nicholas. " How did you know that grandpa got special treatment. How did you know he came for a visit?"

Nicholas looked the other way, Dick started to realize it's the boy's tell. He always does it when he wants to hid something.

"Nicholas Roth." Rachel started out. Dick focuses on the road but listen out for them. Rachel sighed. "We'll talk about this when we get home."

"I couldn't help it last time." Nicholas whined. "He let his guard down."

Rachel sighed. "I know. I didn't want you to see that. "

"If you makes you feel better. I didn't see any blood." Nicholas said very quietly. Dick frowned and started to think about it. " He knew I was there when I saw him sleeping on the couch."

"No, it doesn't makes me feel better. It makes me wanna strangle the emotionally studded fool." Rachel muttered. Dick blinked. "Now get over here."

"No." Nicholas said. Rachel sighed.

"How else am I suppose to clean your cuts?" Rachel said.

"With water." Nicholas said.

" Nicholas don't be smarty pants." It was quiet. Rachel sighed. "Azar." she muttered. Dick tighten the wheel and bits his lips. "Get over here before I make you. You know I will."

It was quiet for a few minutes. "You won't do it." Nicholas said with confidence. Rachel sighed. In a matter of seconds, Nicholas yelled and he whined. "No fair."

"You shouldn't have dared me." Rachel said. "Now hold still."

"Waaa. Get it away." Nicholas yelled. Dick looked up the rearview window try not to laugh. Rachel was struggling with a whiny Nicholas.

"Stop moving Nicholas."Rachel said.

"It stings." he whined. Rachel closed her eyes. "It hurts."

"I didn't even start yet." Rachel said with a deep frown on face. "Geez, you're acting a baby."

"Glad to be one." Nicholas yelled. Rachel looked to the sky as if she asking for some guidance. Dick try to keep his laughter in. The boy's fear of hydrogen peroxide was understandable. That liquid burns so much. Nicholas was probably more human then Raven.

"How old are you Nicholas?" Dick asked. Nicholas blinked a few times and he looked at the Dick. Rachel blinked when Dick suddenly got his attention.

"I'm five years old." he said. Rachel took the chance and started to clean up the boy's wounds. "I'm in kindergarten."

"That's good. What's your favorite subject?" Dick asked him. Nicholas thought about it for a few minutes. He smiled.

"Gym and Recess. I get to play a lot." Nicholas said. "My teacher said that I'm really smart but I don't like reading books at school."

"What kind of books you like to read?" Dick asked.

"Sherlock Holmes but mostly kid's books. Mommy books are hard to read and it gets boring." Nicholas said. Dick noticed Rachel rolled her eyes playfully as she finished up cleaning his wounds. " Honey likes reading books too. She likes reading a lot more than me."

" How do you know?" Dick asked.

" It really hard to pull her away from a book. It's boring without her so I just sit down beside and play with my toys." Nicholas said. " She usually doesn't mind. Sometimes she ends up watching me play."

Dick glance to Rachel to see she was done bandaging the boy up. She gently placed the child beside her. Nicholas blinked and touched his face.

"Those she play with you?" Dick asked. Nicholas nodded his head. He was distracted again.

"Yeah." Nicholas said. "She has Wonder Woman and Supergirl action figure. We play with them."

"She sounds like a good friend." Dick's chest swelled up with pride.

"She's the bestest." Nicholas said with pride. Dick smiled and paid attention to the road. Every now and then he watched the mother and son talk to each other. They tell each other jokes and play hand-clapping games. It wasn't until they made it to the apartment complex that Nicholas yawned.

" Sleepy?" Rachel asked the little boy. The child nodded when Dick parked in front of the apartments. " Want me to carry you?" she asked him.

"No thank you." Nicholas said kindly. He yawned again while Rachel got out of the car. Nicholas followed after her. He took Rachel's hand and the two of them goes towards the complex. Dick had got out of the car and watched them walk inside.

'How am I going to talk to her about this. She's probably going to kill me.' Dick thought. He closed the door and walked to the sidewalk.

He stopped when noticed a car in the front. It was black and an expensive-looking car. He frowned and sighed. 'He's here.' he thought with a frown. He locked his car and goes inside. " Your keys is in my backpack." Nicholas muttered.

"You didn't tell me." Rachel stated.

"You were gone already."Nicholas whined. They stopped when they finally made it to their floor. Dick looked over Rachel and sighed.

A man with a dark suit, black hair, and blue eyes were waiting by his door. Rachel raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She moved her door and pulled out her keys from Nicholas's backpack. "I really should get you a cellphone."

" I don't want one." Nicholas said. Rachel sighed. Dick walked over to Bruce. "There to big and they look like mini ."

"You're way too young to sound like an old man."Rachel said while instructed the key to the lock. "It's not going to be a smartphone."

"Like those old phones. I'll take those." Nicholas said. Rachel smiled at him. Nicholas noticed and tilted his head to the side. The man was watching them for a while now.

"Bruce. What are you here?" Dick asked while he pulled his keys out to open his door. Bruce looked over to Dick and smiled. Nicholas sleepily looked over his shoulder.

"I was Bludhaven for business. I thought I could come for a visit. I hope I'm not intruding." he said casually. Rachel got her door opened and tapped on the boy's shoulder. Nicholas finally noticed the door was opened and goes inside

"No. You're not. I wanted to talk to you anyway." Dick said. Bruce nodded.

Dick had already opened the door and let his guest inside. "Thanks again, Richard." Rachel said quietly. Dick turned around and looked at Rachel. She had a small smile on her face.

"No problem. You could call me Dick." Dick said with a smile.

"I'll try to keep that in mind, Grayson." Rachel said as she goes in and closed the door. Bruce goes inside, he watched Dick smiled at his neighbor and she smiled at him in return.

She went inside. Dick sighed and goes into the apartment. He took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling. He looked at Bruce blankly and frowned. "Rachel Roth, is she Raven?" he asked flatly. Bruce sighed and nodded his head. "And you didn't tell me? Hell, why didn't you tell her?"

"Telling you right away would be a mistake. You've been missing for three years and you were getting your mind for almost two." Bruce said. Dick frowned and glared at Bruce. "I didn't know how you going to act or what you will do. I didn't want to give you or them any hope if something goes wrong. Also, it won't be fair to them if all you thought is going back to them.

"So you would whether let her think I was dead?" Dick said darkly. He started to pace the apartment and try to calm down. He noticed the mug on the windowpane and it groaned." To hell with Talon and their mind control. To hell with Blackmask and his gang." She needed him and he wasn't there. The thought of it alone made him riddled with guilt.

Raven was pregnant when she left the tower. She was across the hall and she had a son. Their son. A boy that had his features and was the smartest kid ever.

He was excited and afraid at the same time.

What the hell is he going to do?

Dick stopped pacing and looked at Bruce. He was still pissed at Bruce from keeping this from him. However, he had to keep his anger in check. Bruce was here for a reason and it wasn't to tell him about Raven and Nicholas. "Besides telling me the obvious, what is going on? Why are you here?"

Bruce's eyes grew dark. "One of the kidnapped boys turned up." Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Dead?" Dick asked.

"No he's alive but he's been brainwashed." Bruce said seriously. They found him covered in blood."

"Covered in blood?" Dick asked.

"He killed his parents." Bruce said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick knows. This was mostly told in Dick's point of view and it was fun. Now Raven needs to find out.
> 
> Nicholas was a bit of a brat but for good reason. I mean come on, hydrogen peroxide stings. So, of course, he will avoid and be a baby. Besides kids do get bratty at times. Just not all the time.
> 
> Okay, I'm getting the first chapters beta done first then the newer ones.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven has a bad feeling. Maybe it's nothing.

Dick took a deep breath and got ready. He tried not to appear overdressed and relaxed. He was excited to know that Raven was his neighbor and she had their son. Their little boy that looked so perfect. He wanted to tell her right away. However, Raven has no idea that's it him.

Maybe it because all of her thoughts and energy was Nicholas. He couldn't blame her. A child needed a lot of attention and she probably didn't sense it was him.

'Maybe this is a good chance for me to talk her as Dick.' Dick thought. He sighed. "She going to kill me later." he said while he grabbed his keys.

* * *

Raven wanted to throw her phone across the room but stopped when she saw Nicholas staring at her. He was sitting at the table eating cereal and watching her with his big periwinkle eyes. Nicholas tilted his head while Raven smiled at him. She placed the phone on the counter. She placed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you have your gi?" Raven asked. Nicholas nodded his head. "Your belt?" she asked him.

"Yeah." Nicholas said. He goes back to eating his cereal and humming. Raven sighed and glared at her phone.

The damned thing was the main source for her frustrations.

She has been trying to reach the rec center all night and this morning. She really wasn't getting through with the phone calls and getting on her nerves. It like the people fell off the face of the earth. No one will call her back or answer her calls. She wanted to talk to Nicholas instructors but no one was available.

Maybe she was being a bit overbearing about the whole thing. Maybe it not as bad as she thinks. It was just something was off and it was bothering her like crazy.

"Mommy, are you alright?" Nicholas asked. Raven blinked and looked at Nicholas.

"I'm fine, baby. Why are you asking?" she asked him. Nicholas pointed at the floating phone. Raven noticed the phone. and grabbed it. She sighed and held the phone to her chest. 'This what happens when you haven't mediated properly in the last 42 hours.' she mentally scolded herself.

" Are you sure that your alright Mommy?" Nicholas asked her. Raven smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need to relax." Raven said quietly. Nicholas only nodded.

Then there was a knock on the door. Raven sighed and goes to answer the door. She stepped over the toy car and looked at her mirror by the door. Her hair slowly changed to black and her eyes turned dark blue. She fixed up her hair and opened the door. She stopped short when she saw Dick Grayson smiling at her. "Grayson." she whispered in shock. She didn't expect him to come to see her again.

She expected him to move along with his

"Hey." he said with a smile. He looked at her face and smiled at her. Her face turned red and she gulped. He looked over her shoulder. Raven turned around to see that Nicholas was behind her. His eyes widen and he had a big smile on his face. "Hey, Nicholas."

"Hi ." Nicholas said while he ran to his mother's side. He was almost hopping up and down from his spot. Raven raised an eyebrow at her son.

'He took to him whether quickly.' Raven thought while she looked at Dick. Dick has knelt down to Nicholas's level.

"Hey, buddy. How are you this morning?" he asked the small boy.

"Fine. I'm just getting ready for school. I have karate practice today." Nicholas said with a big smile on his face.

"Karate practice. That sounds like fun." Nicholas smiled and nodded his head. "Is it at the rec center?"

"No. I'm going to go with Honey and her sisters. That's somewhere in the city. Her big brother will be watching us." Nicholas said with a big smile. "This will be my first time meeting Honey's sisters and big brother. Mrs. Mcbee called Mommy and they made plans for weeks.

"Really now, is she nice?" Nicholas only shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Honey said that she was also said her mommy throw rocks at her daddy." Nicholas said. Dick blinked a few times. Raven could see the questions forming in his mind.

'Can't blame him though.' Raven thought.

"Nicholas why don't you get ready for school." Raven said. Nicholas nodded his head and ran off. Dick sighed and stood up.

" Her mother throw rocks at her father? " Dick asked. Raven only shrugged her shoulders.

" I don't know the full story but apparently the man pissed her off enough." Raven said. " She travels from Gotham to Bludhaven a lot. She is a very ...interesting woman."

"How so?" Dick asked.

"From what Nicholas told me she goes to rallies and in a rock band don't sound like a typical housewife. In fact, I don't think she is a housewife." Raven said. She looked up at Dick.

" Maybe you should get to know." Dick said.

"A woman that throws rocks at her ex-husband. I whether not." Raven said." So, what brings you to my doorstep?"

"I was just wondering if you two is alright." Dick said while looking at Raven. Raven nodded her head and smiled at him. "You were really freaked out about Nicholas and you looked exhausted."

"We're fine, I just cooked Nicholas's dinner and tucked him in. " Raven said. Dick nodded his head. The two was quiet before Raven talked again. "Thanks for yesterday."

"Anytime. I'm more than happy to help." Dick said with a big smile. Raven gulped and bits the inside of her cheek.

"Want breakfast?" Nicholas asked out of nowhere. Raven jumped in surprise and looked down at the boy. He had a big smile on his face. Dick smiled and touched Nicholas's head. Nicholas's eyes widen from the contract but Dick still had a smile on his face. Dick rustled his hair.

"Thanks but I already ate." Dick said with a wary smile.

"Awwww." Nicholas said with a frown. Dick laughed. Rachel looked at her watch and frowned.

They had to catch the next bus in a few minutes.

"Are you in a hurry?" Dick asked. Raven looked up at him and she slowly nodded her head.

"We have to catch the bus in a few minutes and I really don't want to miss it." Raven explained.

"I could drive you." Dick said to her. " I will get there quicker."

"Don't you have work today?" Raven asked him. Dick shrugged his shoulders.

"I took the day off. I don't mind driving you." Dick said. Raven was going to say something but Nicholas beat her to it.

"Really?!" he asked happily. His big periwinkle eyes sparkle with life. He looked up at his mother with a small pout. Raven frowned at the boy.

"Yeah. If it's okay with your mother." Dick said. Nicholas blinked and looked at Raven. Both them pulling the puppy eyes on her. Both males looks so cute that it made her heartache.

They really need to stop staring at her.

"Okay." Raven said with a sigh. Nicholas cheered and Dick smiled. "I'll just have to go get my apartment keys." she said while going to get her keys. While she goes to get her keys her thoughts started to wonder.

The fact that Nicholas was happy to see Dick and he liked him so quickly. She wondered if she should worry about Nicholas getting to close to their neighbor. They did just met and it won't be wise for him to grow attached.

It told her that she could trust Dick and that he was very familiar. He almost reminded her of Nightwing. Raven sighed and found her keys. ' I really need to stop projecting my feelings on him.' she told herself. She started muttered mantra while she gets ready to leave. She went to the door to see that Dick and Nicholas talking to each other.

"Mommy tells me a lot of stories. Even some about my Daddy."Nicholas said.

"Really now. What does she tell you about him?" Dick out of curiosity.

Nicholas started to think and smiled. " That..that he was her hero and she loves him very much." Nicholas tilted his head. He looked like he was thinking and he remembered something. "Aunt Kori said that mommy and daddy were really close and they love each other a lot. That Daddy was going tell Mommy…"

"Nicholas." Raven called out. The little boy stopped and looked at his mother. Dick looked up at her as well and stood up.

"Ready to go, Rach," Dick asked with a smile. Raven nodded her head and pulled out her keys from her pocket."What were you two talking about?"She was worried that he let something slip. He sometimes say things without thinking. He was a little boy, sometimes he doesn't notice it.

Nicholas smiled at her widely.

"I was telling him about and Honey's sisters. Also about the time, Honey's mommy threw rocks at her daddy. Then I talked about Daddy and he asked about him." Nicholas said. Raven blinked and nodded her head. They left the apartment and Raven locked the door.

Nicholas moved ahead of them while they followed. "He likes you a lot." Raven said to Dick. Dick looked at Raven with a raised eyebrow. " He usually doesn't get too happy about meeting new people. Hell, even my coworker couldn't get him to talk and children like him."

"Who?" Dick asked with a raised eyebrow. Raven sighed and frowned.

"Some doctor that I work with. He's actually nice to me." Raven said. " All nurse is crazy about him."

"What do you feel about him?" Dick asked. Raven just shrugged her looked at Dick with a raised eyebrow. He was looking forward and acting casual. She shrugged her shoulders.

"He's just someone I work with." Raven said. She looked at Dick. "He did ask me out but I said no at first." Raven said.

"At first?" Dick asked. He tried to keep his voice calm. She had every right to date someone else. She doesn't know that she was talking to him and they've been apart for five long years.

"He was talking and it felt so wrong to be with him. All kept thinking was Nicholas and wanting to be home. He was a nice guy but my mind was elsewhere." Raven said quietly. Dick raised an eyebrow at her.

"Out of curiosity, how does this guy looked like?" Dick asked. Raven sighed.

"He's handsome I guess. You're better looking then him." Raven said. Dick smiled a bit.

"Really." Dick said with pride. Raven raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

Raven was going to ask him if he was alright but she pushed aside. "Nothing. Let get Nicholas to school. I have a long to-do list today and I have the nightshirt."

"I hope resting is on the list." Dick pointed out. Raven sighed." And night shift? You're sure?"

"I need to get groceies, clean my apartment, and cook dinner." Raven said. "How do you know that I'm tired?"

"Nicholas mentioned that you burned breakfast and you burned your hand. He said that you never do that." Dick said to her. Raven groaned.

"How much he told you?" Raven asked him.

"Enough to know that you've been on the phone all morning." Dick pointed out. They made it to car and Nicholas was waiting by the back door. Dick let Nicholas in and the boy. Nicholas quickly went inside the car. "Want to talk about it?"

"No but thank you."Raven whispered. Dick opened the door for her and she goes inside. He goes around the car and goes inside the driver's seat.

Dick noticed Raven trying to make a call for most of the carride. When she didn't get through, she looked as if she'll throw the thing. However, she would quickly calm down when she sees Nicholas from the rear mirror. Then he would notice that she glared at the phone again.

Whatever was bothering her, she doesn't want Nicholas to know.

Once they made to the school. Raven said goodbye to Nicholas and gave him a kiss. Nicholas ran to the school building. Once back in the car, she let out a long sigh.

"Want to talk about it now?" Dick asked. Raven looked over to Dick and frowned. "You kept on looking at your phone. You look like you'll break it."

"I just have an inkling. It's probably nothing. I'm hoping it's nothing."Raven muttered.

"Why do you hope it's nothing?" Dick asked. Raven sighed and looked at the phone.

"I'm just trying to reach the rec center. I just get the feeling something is wrong and it's bothering me." Raven said. She puts her phone in her pocket and looked at Dick. "Maybe I should pull him out of the program."

"Does he want to leave the program?" Dick asked. Raven sighed and shook her frowned and looked at the school building. Nicholas was talking a little girl and he looked happy.

"No. He will be really upset." Raven said with a frown." I do need to speak to his instructors."

"How about I take you there?" Dick suggested. Raven raised an eyebrow at him. " It will be better to talk to them face to face. Then talking on the phone. You look like you want to throw it."

Raven smiled at him. "Thanks, Richard." she said with a big smile.

"You're welcome." Dick said while he started the car and drove to the rec center.

Once they were there, Dick noticed the number of police cars and a crowd of people. He stopped the car and parked it. Then he left the car and Raven followed after him. He saw the stretcher right away and the body bags.

'Maybe Raven will have to pull Nicholas out of gymnastic practice after all.' Dick thought grimly when he saw the bodybags. Raven gasped quietly and felt her grabbed his hand. He gently squeezed her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still thinking about making a new title. Cause I hate looking at the damn title. It either Flock of Blue. Flock Together. or any other title. Anything that fit the story.
> 
> I didn't correct this much and yes I will come back to it. I found a way to look for mistakes and it's a bit exhausting. I'm still having the first chapters beta-read. Cause I'm only human and there always a chance I missed even more mistakes. The bright side is that the story didn't sound so bad as I thought.
> 
> . Next week I'm not posting cause I'm catching up with my drafts. I have other stories to write as well.


	10. Chapter 9

"No, I never let Nicholas go to meets, he never wants to go. So I don't really know much about it." Raven said to police. Dick was next to her while he listened to her speak. They have been there for a few hours and the police kept questioning her about what happened. Dick would notice that some of the parents will look her way. Some of them would glare and others will look at her blankly.

The parents that won't look at them was too much in their grief to notice.

Upon coming to the rec center, they found out that the rec center was shot up and the workers were all dead. A few more children were missing as well. A group just went in and killed them after most of the children went home. Then there was the case of the missing bus of the eight to twelve years old that was supposed to be at a gymnastics meet. No one heard or seen them since that afternoon.

The only evidence that was left behind was blue smiley faces sprayed painted on the lockers of the missing boys.

"We would like to speak to Nicholas if that's allowed." one of the officers said. Raven slowly nodded her head.

"He'll be at school by now." Raven said quietly. She took a deep breath and looked at the police officer. " He has karate practice today with his friend. He also doesn't like strangers very much."

"I could speak to him." Dick said to the officer. The officer raised an eyebrow at him. " The kid likes me and he'll feel comfortable talking to me."

"I don't know Grayson, you already have that kidnapping case to take care of." the officer said.

"I think I could handle talking to him." Dick said. The officer sighed.

"Alright." the officer said with a sigh. " Just give your report to the chief." the officer said while walking away. Dick nodded his head and he sighed. He looked to Raven who was in a daze. He took her hand and she squeezed it.

"You could talk to him after practice." Raven said shakingly. Dick nodded his head and looked around the room. "What if I never picked him up early? What if he suddenly wanted to go to meet." she whispered.

Dick lead Raven to the car " Well at least you don't have to pull him out the gymnastics program without worry." Dick said to Raven.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Raven asked him with a raised eyebrow. She was rubbing her arms and she glared at him coldly. " If I took the bus like usually do then I would've lost Nicholas. If I was taking a nap or if my phone was on silent."

"But you didn't and he was with you." Dick said to her. He took her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "So stop thinking about it Rach, you didn't lose him. He's at school with his best friend." Raven nodded her head.

"It's still terrifying," Raven whispered.

"I know. Just relax. Alright, nothing happened to him."Dick said

"I know. I know." she got into the car and Raven goes in the front seat and Dick went the driver's side. Once in the car, the two of them sat quietly and Dick drove. It was very quiet for a few minutes until Raven broke the silences. "What do you know about the case?"

Dick blinked and looked over to Raven. " I don't think I should tell you."

"And why not?" Raven asked.

"Cause you're clearly stressed out Rach." Dick said. He noticed that she flinched. "If I tell you about the case you'll become more worried." The last thing he wanted was for Raven to feel more stressed out. She may not break things when she feels emotional anymore but he knew for a fact they still levitate. Nicholas unknowingly shared that little fact. "Also this is police business, I can't get you involved."

Raven sighed and looked out the window. "Fine."

" Will make you feel better if I'm across the hall." Dick asked her. " I could keep you two safe."

Raven sighed and looked over to him. " Are you always helping out your neighbors?" she asked him.

" Just you and Nicholas." he said honestly. " The both you are two are really something."

" I don't think I could do that to you. You have too much on your plate, even with this case." Raven said. "Besides we're just strangers to you, Richard."

"No your not." Dick said. Raven blinked and frowned at him. " Believe me when I say that. Besides, I like you and I like Nicholas. I want to protect the people that I like."

" Is that why you kept visiting me at the hospital?" Raven asked. Dick smiled at her a bit. " Richard."

"Partly." Raven shook her head. " I couldn't help it. You remind me of my girlfriend."

"You remind me of my boyfriend but I don't visit you at the precinct." Raven said to him.

"You could if you want." Dick said with a smile. Raven rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"Yeah, I don't think you should get involved with a single mother." Raven muttered. "Especially an overworked single mother."

"I know but I want to get to know you." Dick said with a smile. Raven sighed. " I just want to be your friend. Is that so bad?"

"No. It's not but nothing more than that." Raven said to him sadly. Dick gulped. "The last thing want is to use you and I can't be with you if I think about is Nig...is him. I mean him."

"What were you going to say?" Dick asked.

"Nothing." Raven said quickly. She sighed and looked out the window. " We could be friends but nothing more."

"You really do love him, huh?" Raven blinked and looked over to Dick. She slowly nodded her head.

"Yes. I do." Raven said with a smile. Dick smiled and looked at the road. "What are you smiling about?"

"Just a thought. That's all." Dick said while looking at the road. Raven nodded her head and looked out the window. " So what are you going to tell Nicholas about the rec center."

Raven groaned. "I have no idea. I'll just tell him something really bad happened and it closed." Raven said with a frown. "He's probably going to mad that he can't go to gymnastics practice. Then I'll have to tell him what happened to his new friend."

"I could teach him." Dick said. Raven blinked and looked at Dick.

"What?" she asked.

"I could teach him gymnastics." Dick offered. Raven frowned. " I've been practicing acrobats for my whole life. I'm like an expert." Raven blinked stared at him for a long time.

"How do you know that Nicholas wants to be an acrobat?" Raven asked.

"He told me. He was pretty talkative with me." Dick said with a shrug. " He also said that he wanted to go bungee jumping and skydiving.

" Next thing I know he will discover parkour or anything else that dangerous. He already discovered climbing up trees." Raven said.

"How high has he gotten?" Dick asked. Raven glared at him. " What? I was like when I was a kid and I climbed up pretty high."

"If you teach him gymnastics and acrobatics. Don't let him climb any trees." Raven said.

" Yes, ma'am." Dick said while rolling his eyes. Raven smiled and looked out the window. Dick sighed and gripped the steering wheel. He tried not to think about the massacre at the rec center. He knew for sure Bruce would know about it.

* * *

Starfire tried not to gasp when she saw the news. She covered her mouth with her news was from Bludhaven and it was showing the rec center that Nicholas goes too. Maybe she had nothing to worry about because Raven would've called her right away. She always does when she was in need of assistance. She called much time when there were incidents when Raven and Nicholas used to live in Gotham.

"Maybe it's nothing to worry about." Starfire muttered to herself. She looked at the television with a worry glance.

"What's not to worry about?"Cyborg asked. Starfire gasped and looked at Cyborg. Starfire quickly changed the channel into some loud rock music. Cyborg raised an eyebrow at Star and the alien gave him a sheepish grin. " Now hold it right there Star change that back."

Starfire sighed and changed back to the news about Bludhaven. She mentally let out a sigh of relief when it the new reporters talked about something else. " See, it was nothing. You just scared me." Starfire said.

"Right." Cyborg said with a raised eyebrow. He looked around the living room with an eyebrow. "Where is everyone?"

" Garfield took them to the mall for a team bonding experience." Starfire said with a big smile. She got up from her seat and walked to Cyborg." They were arguing for a while and it was getting out of hand."

"Thank goodness. I don't think I could take another middle with those kids." Cyborg said with a deep frown. " Make me wonder if we were always that way."

"I do believe that we were." Starfire said with a big smile on her face. She smiled at the memory and sighed. Watching the new recruits certainty brought back memories of the past. The times where they just finding their ground as the Teen Titans. The many fights they had and the training they went through.

The new recruits had only been there for a month they were a big help during battles. They still haven't found their rhythm yet.

She couldn't help but think about the times she had with her team and outside her team. The moments they shared, the pain and happiness. She really missed how things used to be but she knew they will never be the same. "But having them around do make the tower seem less empty." Starfire said sadly.

"Yeah, it does." Cyborg said with a smile. He looked like he wanted to ask her something else but decided against it. Starfire had a feeling that Cyborg knew why she visits Bludhaven. He just never mentioned it." You never told me how was your visit to Bludhaven." he said. He walked to the kitchen and Starfire float after him.

"It was fun." Starfire said with a big thought of Nicholas made her smile. Plus the ice cream and the movies. It reminded of times that gave a melancholy smile. She placed a hand on her chest and let out a sad sigh. She really wanted to be next to Raven and Nicholas if she can.

Maybe even find someone new so she won't think about him all the time. His caring spirit, his protectiveness, and the way he put others before himself. He really helped her when she needed someone and she liked to think she helped him too.

She really missed him. Maybe that why Raven asked if she was happy.

"Thinking about him again?" Cyborg asked.

"Him?" Starfire asked.

"You know who I'm talking about. You really cared about him. We didn't think you fall in love for anyone that wasn't Nightwing." Cyborg pointed out. Starfire sighed.

'Raven first and now Cyborg. Why must everyone bring him in one way or the other?' Starfire said with a sigh. It still hurts to think about him through. She missed him but that they were over. "I am thinking about him but that it is all. He ended it so I could be happy."

"Are you happy?" Cyborg asked.

"I am content." Starfire said.

"That's not the same as being happy." Cyborg pointed out. Starfire frowned.

"It doesn't matter." she whispered. Starfire said.

" You're sure girl?" Cyborg asked. Starfire nodded her head slowly. "You don't seem so sure."

"I am sure. There is nothing to worry about." Starfire said with a big smile. "There are other things on my mind besides thinking about someone that I used to be intimate with."

" Like what Star?" Cyborg asked. He sighed when Starfire didn't say anything. " Star, ya been spacing a lot. Maybe you need more than a weekend away from the team."

Starfire shook her head. " No. I'm fine."

" Star, you hardly fly anymore. The only time you flew is when we're on missions or if your away. I think you need to be away …." Just then the alerts went off and the two titans looked at each other. "We'll talk later." Cyborg said while goes to the monitor.

Starfire let out a sigh of relief. She silently thanked the alert and goes over to the monitor. She knew that Cyborg will bring it up after they handle this emergency. ' I really hope that he will forget about this later.' she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile at some abandoned warehouse. A woman quickly ran out a room when a book was thrown at her. With a long heavy sigh and glared at the room and caused. "It just one little boy. I don't know why he has boxers in a bunch." she muttered. She walked down the halls before entering a room with a big screen and ton of children sitting in front of it. They were chanting some odd tune and it really unnerved her. 'Why did I even agree to work with this psycho.'

The sound of crying made her cringe. The children in front were the newcomers. They were brought in last night afraid and tied up. They were a bunch of kids from some gymnastic team or something. Some of them was a bunch of entitled brats others were really quiet.

" Mommy. I want my mommy." a boy cried out. The woman scoffed and took a deep breath. She walked to the boy smiled sweetly at him. Kneeling down to him, she touched his hand.

"There there. Don't cry. I'm your mommy now." the woman said sweetly

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back and ahead in the game. I figured that it's time to show the bad guys now.
> 
> I wanted to put the Titans in the story. I tried but I got nothing. Maybe in later.


	11. Chapter 10

" Do we have to go all the way to Gotham?" Nicholas asked quietly. Raven sighed and watched Nicholas stared at her from the sofa. He was pouting and looking at her with big blue eyes. She let out a sigh of relief, at less he wasn't asking about Gregory anymore. It was very heartbreaking and she hated to see him so sad. Maybe talking to Dick helped him a bit. " could just teach me at the safehouse."

"Nicholas, he is not allowed to the safe house. " Raven said. " You know that."

"Not if you married him. " Nicholas muttered. Raven blushed and sighed.

"Nicholas, were you using your empathy again?"Raven asked the boy. Nicholas looked away and started to kick his feet out. "Nicholas, you don't use your empathy on people. Their emotions are their business, you have control of it. I shouldn't have to keep telling you this."

"But he likes you. " Nicholas said while looking at his mother. Raven frowned." He's not creepy, like ."

"Would you stop calling him Doctor Creepy. " Raven said. Nicholas wrinkled his nose and frowned. The frowned remind her so much of Nightwing, she really missed him.

She put on her shoes and fixed up her wore dark blue scrubs. She was placing her hair in a bun.

"Besides, me marrying isn't going magically let him train you in the safe house. " Raven said.

"Oh. "Nicholas muttered and sighed. Raven sighed.

"I know but the rec center isn't the safest place anymore. " Raven said. She looked around the living room for something else. " Almost everyone in your class is missing. It'll be safer if you stopped going altogether."

"Fine. " Nicholas whined. Raven gave him a kiss and started looking through the cushions. She looked under the sofa and then under the coffee table. Nicholas watched his mother and tilted his head." Why don't you find the bad guy? You used to do that." Nicholas said with a frown.

"That's because I have you to think about and this person could be dangerous." Raven said. She saw her phone on the floor and picked it up. She begins to look through her contacts and moved to sit next to Nicholas. "I'm sure someone else is on the case."

"You mean Grandpa?" Nicholas asked. Raven blinked and shrugged.

"Yeah, him. " Raven said not looking away from her phone.

"I thought he was fighting the clown man. " Nicholas said.

"The clown man is in jail now. " Raven said while selected a number.

"I didn't know that." Nicholas while he moved closer to his mother. He tried to look at her phone but Raven prevented him from doing so."Who's going to babysit me?"

"Billy. " Raven said while looking at Nicholas. Nicholas smirked a bit and Raven noticed it. She sighed and narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you up too?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened." Nicholas said while he avoided eye contact. Raven groaned.

"What did you do to Billy?" Raven asked with an exhausted sigh.

"I didn't do anything to Billy. " Nicholas said. Raven raised an eyebrow at him. " but I threw cookies at her boyfriend because he was sitting on Nightwing." he said innocently. Raven groaned and rubbed her forehead. "Then I bite him and scared him off, she isn't happy with me right now."

" Okay, no to Billy. " Raven said while looking through her phone. " Then I'll have to call Lisa." Raven noticed that Nicholas was looking the other way. "What did you do to Lisa?"

"I scared her. " Nicholas said. Raven narrowed her eyes at Nicholas. " I just wanted to show her that I could climb up the bookshelf."Raven pinched the bridge of her nose.

'Well, those two lasted longer than the rest. At less that's something.' Raven thought with a sigh. She looked through her phone. 'There's no else I could call and such short notice too.'

"I can stay at home alone. " Nicholas said with a big smile.

"No. " Raven said flatly.

"Awwwww, why not?" Nicholas whined. "I'm a big boy."

"You're not old enough yet. You still need someone to watch over you." Raven explained. Nicholas pouted and crossed his arms. "Don't pout at me."

"I could stay at home alone. " Nicholas said in a whiny voice.

"Anyone who climbs up a bookshelf, whines, and threw cookies at someone is not allowed to be home alone. " Raven said. Nicholas pouted. She sighed and stood up to her feet. "Looks like you'll have to come with me."

" Creepy is there. " Nicholas said. He moved away from his mother to the other end of the sofa. Raven raised an eyebrow at the boy. "I don't want to go to work with you."

"I just can't leave you home knows what will happen if I do. " Raven said.

"I don't want to go. " Nicholas said. He pouted and looked at the floor. "I'm not going to burn down the apartment."

"I'm not leaving you alone. That's that." Raven said with a sigh. "Now can you please get your overnight bag?"

"I don't want too. " Nicholas said while looking the other way. Raven groaned.

"Nicholas Roth." Raven started out but stopped when she sensed someone in the living room with her. She took a deep breath and get ready for a fight. She turned around but groaned when she saw Red Robin. She instantly relaxed and frowned deeply at the third Robin in her apartment." Don't do that." Raven growled.

Nicholas looked over the sofa and smiled widely. "Red Robin. " he said. He hopped off the sofa to hug Red Robin. Red Robin smiled and hugged him back.

Red Robin had always stopped by if he was ever in Bludhaven. Sometimes Batman will send him or if he wanted to spent time with Nicholas.

" Hey, Nicholas." Red Robin said. He looked up at Raven. " Sorry about that. Batman just wanted to make sure that you two are alright. It was Nicholas's class that got taken after all." Nicholas made a sound.

"We're fine. I just need Nicholas to come to work with me." Raven said with a frown. Nicholas made another small sound. Red Robin looked at while he rustled Nicholas's hair. " One of my babysitters broke the rules and the other couldn't handle him."

"Yeah, I heard." Red Robin said while looking at Nicholas.

"I could stay at home alone." Nicholas said.

" No, you can't. It will be better if someone watches you." Red Robin said.

"Why?" Nicholas asked with a frown.

"One, you're too young. Two, there someone kidnapping boys around your age. They also took your class. We're not talking any chances with you or Robin." Red Robin said. Nicholas pouted again and muttered traitor.

"Robin is off patrol?" Raven asked.

"Until we catch this madman. Yes. " Red Robin said to Raven.

"That must be fun." Raven said sarcastically. She remembered the temperament of the current Robin probably doesn't like it one bit.

"Trust me, Rae no one finds this fun. He's been moody about and been a little brat." Red Robin said. He smiled at Nicholas. "I don't think it's okay to bring Nicholas to work. "Raven sighed.

"Unless you have a babysitter on standby then I have no other choice. There is my neighbor but I already bothered him enough." Raven said looking at the door with a small frown. Red Robin raised an eyebrow at her.

"Your new neighbor?" Red Robin asked.

"Yeah, He's really cool." Nicholas said with a big smile on his face. Red Robin looked at the boy. "He is really nice too. He speaks Romanian and he helped us today."

"He speaks Romanian?" Raven asked. Nicholas looked at Raven and nodded his head.

"He said that he was Romanian." Nicholas said while Raven frowned. "Mommy?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking. " Raven trailed off. She shook her head and looked at her phone. She groaned. "I need to get to work."

"Me and Batgirl could watch him." Red Robin said. Nicholas's eyes widen and smiled at Red Robin. " We'll be at the safe house and he left his Starfire doll there."

"Wait, I left Starfire there. " Nicholas said in shock. Raven blinked. Now that she thinks about it, he did bring the Starfire doll with him last time. Red Robin nodded his head.

"You left it there when you there last time." Red Robin said. "You were probably too tired to notice."

"Oh. Okay." Nicholas said with a shrug. Nicholas looked at Raven for an answer. " Can I stay with Red Robin and Batgirl, please?"

Raven looked at Red Robin with a deep frown. " Don't you have patrol tonight?" she asked him lamely.

" Me and Batgirl won't be in Bludhaven if we did have patrol." Red Robin said. Raven sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Okay fine. I'll pack up his overnight bag and his clothes for tomorrow." Raven said. Nicholas smiled and hopped up and down. She looked at Nicholas and frowned. "This only cause it's so short notice."

"Okay." Nicholas said. Raven sighed and looked at Red Robin.

" I'll bring him to the safe house in a few minutes."Raven said.

Red Robin smiled and rustled Nicholas's hair. "I'll see you later. Alright, Nicholas." Red Robin said. Nicholas smiled and nodded his head. Then Red Robin went back to the window he left through and the two sighed.

"Okay, let's get you ready to go." Raven said. She grabbed her keys and went to Nicholas's room to pack. Nicholas goes to help her.

* * *

Outside of Raven's apartment sat on the roof as less to Raven and Nicholas start to pack his things. He was well hidden as he stayed in the shadows. He smiled when Raven spoke to Nicholas with gentleness and asking if he wanted something packed.

"You didn't tell her yet." Red Robin said once he landed next to Nightwing.

"No.I didn't. Not yet." Nightwing said quietly. Red Robin sighed. " I was going to tell her but I want her to get used to me as Dick first."

"That's a lame excuse and you know it." Red Robin said with a frown. "You're just afraid what she might do to you."

"I don't want to stress her out." Nightwing said clearly. " Also she didn't get enough sleep in the last 48 hours. Hell, maybe even longer. Now she is going to work like it's no big deal."

"I admitted, she should be resting it won't be a problem as long there no emergency or if something happened." Red Robin said. "She been through a lot worse and her being sleep deprived isn't new to her. Especially during the period when both of them lived in Gotham."

Nightwing looked at Red Robin. "What happened when they were living at Gotham?"

" What will happen when she finds out it's you?" Red Robin asked him. Nightwing noticed the changed of a subject and sighed.

"Hope she doesn't throw something hard at me." Nightwing said. Nightwing looked at Red Robin with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Bruce send me to watch over Nicholas while Raven was away." Red Robin said. Nightwing eyes narrowed through the mask. " Me and Steph were just going to watch him from the rooftops but Raven didn't have any babysitters."

"She leaves him with a babysitter?" Nightwing out of curiosity.

" Nicholas is more human than a demon. The only thing that he got from Raven is empathy and he has some immunities. So it's safe to leave him with a babysitter since he doesn't have any powers that might hurt people."Red Robin explained. Nightwing frowned.

" Did all of you guys knew about Raven and Nicholas?" Nightwing asked. Red Robin sighed and nodded his head. " How long you knew?"

" I knew for three years. Raven was working a lot at that time and he was a baby." Red Robin said. "I ended up babysitting him. Most of the time."Nightwing looked away and saw the apartment door opening up. He noticed Raven and Nicholas walked out of the apartment complex. Nicholas looked really happy.

"Let me think. You didn't tell me or Raven because you didn't want to get our hopes up." Nightwing said while watching them. Raven took Nicholas hand they started to walk.

"You in really bad shape. If I told Raven then she'll be worried about you and Nicholas. We couldn't tell you at the time. You were just getting used to living with us again." Red Robin said. "The only ones you could remember was your parents, Barbara, and Bruce. I didn't like hiding them from you but at the time. It was the best thing. Especially with Talon coming after you."

Nightwing didn't say anything and just watched Raven and Nicholas. Red Robin sighed and pulled out his grapple hook.

"Me and Steph are going to be at the safehouse to watch over him." Red Robin said. Nightwing looked over to Red Robin with a raised eyebrow. " He might be happy to see you. Heck, all he does is ask about stories about you."

Nightwing looked at the two. "I'll go later." he said quietly. Red Robin nodded his head and shot his grapple hook. He gilded away and headed to the safehouse.

* * *

Somewhere in Gotham, in a warehouse that was full of crates and machines. A group of masked boys sat on the floor, staring at a TV screen of a cartoon character with a blue smiley face and a happy song. They sang along to it while they moved to sway to the music. They sounded lifeless and appeared to be out of it.

"This is disturbing. Why is he so interested in these brats?" the woman said while she shivered. She looked at the cartoon with disgust. The cartoon will kill many people and burning down buildings. The tone so sickly was happy that it made her stomach turn.

_Welcome to Smile Utopia_

_Where No Never Sad_

_No one could ever hurt you_

_So you hurt them in their_ _stead_

_Shoot_ , _stabbing, and strangle_

_Burning will do too_

_Anything that leads to murder_

_Is something we must do_

The woman shivered and looked away from the crowd of boys. The ones in the front didn't move so much but that was expected. They were just brought in the morning and they were really resistance against the brainwashing.

There was supposed to be one more child and he wasn't happy about it. He yelled at his groonies for missing one child. She just ignored him after words and went back to do her 'motherly duties'.

She shuttered. 'Well, it could worse.I could work for the Joker.' she thought grumpily. She snapped out of it and looked down to see a boy. "Gregory, what can I help with dear?" the woman said with a big fake smile.

Gregory's dark brown eyes narrowed at her and looked down at the boys singing. He frowned and looked back at the woman. She could feel her eye twitching but she kept a smile on her face. "Where is he?" Gregory asked.

"Where's who, sweetie?" she said with a sickly sweet tone. Gregory sighed.

"Dad says that you have to be a 'mother'. Doesn't make you one, Miss. Lacey." Gregory said flatly.

Lacey dropped her smile and glared at the little boy. "He's not here. I don't know where he went. Now, why don't you go play somewhere or watch cartoons."

"It's the same thing. We smile with our father. He always does what's best. We will gladly murder cause we were such a mess." Gregory said while looking at the boys swaying back and fore. He sighed and left the room."I'm going to do my homework."

Lacey watched the boy go and sighed. ' He's even weirder than his father.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Robin is in the story now. -jazz hands-
> 
> I don't think that all the Batfamily will be in the story. So far two made an appearance and a few were mention. Some will be mentioned. I don't Batman will let Damian out and about. They are targeting boys his age and this criminal is getting risky.


	12. Chapter 11

" Can I take a look?" Blue Robin asked while he tried to hop over Red Robin's shoulder. The chair was bigger than the masked child and he couldn't climb it. It was a rule in the safehouse, they always have to be in uniform. Nicholas isn't much different. Red Robin was looking through files and Blue Robin was very curious. He even tried climbing on Red Robin lap to look but he was picked up and gently placed down. Blue Robin frowned and Red Robin smiled at him.

"No. Not until you're older." Red Robin said. Blue Robin pout and he sighed. " I don't want Raven mad at me cause you have nightmares about what you saw."

"I don't get nightmares." Blue Robin said proudly His chest stuck up with pride. "I can handle it."Red Robin only smiled and rustled the small boy's head. "Hey."

"When you're older. There is no need to grow up so fast." Red Robin said with a smile. Blue Robin sighed and pouted.

"But you grew up. You get to do a lot of fun stuff." Blue Robin complained.

"When you grow up you forget what it's like to be a kid. Belive 's much more fun to be a kid."Red Robin said. Blue Robin raised an eyebrow at him. " Just trust me on this Nicholas."

Blue Robin and nodded his head. "Okay." he muttered. Red Robin smiled and put the files away. He stood up and held out his hand to Blue Robin. "Let play a game. You get to pick." he said with a big smile.

Blue Robin blinked and nodded his head. He took Red Robin's hand and they went to the game room.

* * *

"Nurse Roth, can we talk, please?" Jamie asked. Raven stopped and looked her shoulder to Jamie smiling at her. Raven rolled her eyes and sighed.

' I really don't time for this.' she said to herself. She doesn't want to be rude to Jamie but she really has a lot on her mind at the moment. Especially the fact that Nicholas could've been kidnapped the night before. She knew that shouldn't worry about it but there's always that possibility. She turned around while Jamie walked over to her. "How can I help you?" she asked him.

"I'm just wondering if you're alright. I heard what happened at the rec center." Jamie said while moving closer to her. Raven noticed and took a step back from him. He looked like he wanted to reach for her. Jamie noticed she backed away and quickly put his to the side. "It must be hard for you."

"Not really. Nicholas didn't go with the rest of his class." Raven said. On the inside, she was shaking from the thought. She knew Dick told her that she got him just in time but it still worried her. Jamie blinked in surprise. "Besides I picked him up early so he wasn't there when the center shot up."

"Oh, you did. That's good then. How is Nicholas holding up?" Jamie asked. Raven shrugged and sighed.

"Fine, it seems. He is upset that his friend Gregory was kidnapped through. I'm worried that he's not expressing how he really feels." Raven whispered. "He seems pretty happy. He's spending time with his uncle tonight so it might keep his mind off things."

"His uncle?' Jamie asked. "I thought you don't have any family."

"I never told you about my family and I do have a family. " Raven said while she narrowed her eyes at the man."And it's his uncle my boyfriend's family." Raven said. She smiled a bit and looked at the chart. Nicholas happy face always made her happy. " My boyfriend has a big family and they also helped me during my pregnancy."

Jamie blinked a few times. He rubbed the side of his neck."Oh, I didn't think your ex- boyfriend's family would help you out."Jamie trailed off. Raven raised an eyebrow at Jamie. Jamie quickly noticed this and puts his hands up."You never told me that."

"Cause you never asked. Besides, he only knows his grandfather, his father, and his two uncles." Raven said with a shrug. She frowned to herself. " Now if you excuse me, I have work to do." Raven said while trying to walk past him but Jamie blocked her way."

"Look, Nurse Roth. I really really like you and I was thinking that we could go on another date. Maybe last time was a bit too much for you." he said with a smile. Raven looked up at with a deep frown and she sighed.

'Well, there no avoiding it.' she thought. She didn't want to do this to him. Jamie seemed like a nice guy and all but she has to think about Nicholas. From what gathered, no matter how much Jamie tried, Nicholas wouldn't like him. Heck, the boy called him Doctor creepy and probably would never like the man.

Then when comes to her, she finds herself feeling bad when she's around Jaime. It was mostly guilt because she was still in love with Nightwing. Also, finding herself attracted to her neighbor from across the hall. No one needs to deal with the emotional mess that herself at the moment. It won't fair to the doctor that stood in front of her.

" Well, Nurse Roth." Jamie asked with a hopeful and seemingly creepy smile. That smile made her feel so uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry but I can't." Raven said to him. Jamie's eyes widen in shock. She sighed and looked into Jamie's eyes. " You a really nice man Jamie but I don't think dating you will be fair."

Jamie blinked and he frowned." Fair?"

"I'm still in love with Nicholas's father. I probably won't stop being in love with him." Raven said honestly. Jamie blinked a few times and gulped. "I'm really sorry. I'm sure you'll find someone much suited for you." Raven moved to leave him but Jamie blocked her way again.

"Didn't he leave you alone?" Jamie asked her. His eyes looked so wide that it made her shiver. " I mean he left you when you were pregnant and you were alone."

Raven glared at him. Jamie took a step back from her. " I was never alone. I had plenty of people that helped me. Also, he didn't know I was pregnant when he disappeared." Raven said darkly. Jamie blinked and he started to stutter. Raven sighed and shook head. "He would never leave me on purpose, that is not the kind of man he is. Whether if we're broken up or complete strangers. " she said. She quickly walked passed Jamie before he could block her again.

"Wait, Nurse Roth." he called out but Raven paid him no mind. He moved to follow her but stopped when Raven bumped into someone. She took a step back and notice a man with blond hair, glasses, and a creepy smile looking at her. She sensed something off about him but brushed it off. The man flinched a bit but his smile stayed present.

"I'm sorry, but I'm looking for Doctor. Wolfe." the man said. Raven looked him over and sighed. He had a badge which made her groan from exhaustion. 'At least he's not for a patient.' she thought miserably.

" He's right behind me." Raven said while she walked away. The blond detective watched Raven go with a raised eyebrow before going on his way. Meanwhile, Raven was feeling really annoyed. ' I swear if one more thing goes wrong tonight…' she muttered to herself.

She finally made it to the nurse's desk and placed her chart on the desk. She took a seat and started to get to work. She was so tempted to check on Nicholas and to make sure that he was alright but decided not too. He was probably having fun and she didn't want to ruin it. He really liked Red Robin and Batgirl, the time he spent with them was really rare. So she stopped herself.

Raven sighed and was about to go back to work until gunshots were heard from down the hall. Raven's head shot up and could hear people screaming. ' Damn it. Damn it all to hell.' Raven thought as people started to scream.

The lights went out and it was pitch black. Her eyes quickly adjust to the dark and looked around. 'Great just great. The last two years living in Bludhaven and this ."

She quickly hid under the desk and took a deep breath. 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos.' she thought as used her powers. She sensed a few people in the building. A group of men had guns and there was six of them. Raven sighed and started to chant a few more times. She looked around for her bag, only to find that it was at the other end of the desk. The gunshots were really close as well and the screaming.

She took a deep breath, she knew full well that her powers were out of control right now and using them will be dangerous, Also the stress from everyone and the fear from everyone is much to bear. She might have a problem using a little bit of it.

She gulped and crawled towards her bag until someone grabbed her leg and dragged her. "Wooo."Raven gasped and she looked up to see a man pointing a gun at her. 'Damn it.' she growled.

"Where do think you're going?" the man said with a smirk. His grip was tight on her ankle. " Aren't you a pretty looking thing."

" Let me go." Raven said. She tried to pull her leg away but the gunman won't let go of her.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" the man asked with a grin. Raven's eyes narrowed, she was getting ready to throw this creep against the wall until something hit his hand. The man let a scream and dropped his gun. He's let Raven go and crawled away from him.

She noticed the gun and threw it out of the man's reach. " You little…" the sound of some being punched and hitting the ground was heard. Raven gulped and quickly looked behind her. Her eyes widen when she saw who saved her.

She was expecting Red Robin. Hell even Batgirl but not him.

He was dressed in his black suit with the bluebird on his chest. He looked down at the fallen man and then looked over to her. Raven opened her mouth slowly but stopped. His hair was shorter than when she last saw him.

" Nightwing." Nightwing then smiled and walked over to her. He knelt down to her level and took her hand. The spark ran through her body and her eyes widen. It felt so familiar to her. Like she just felt it recently.

"Raven." he said quietly. She blinked at him in shock. He knew who she was, before she could say a word. Nightwing took off his mask to reveal his familiar blue eyes. Her heart skipped a beat as started to put it all together.

No wonder Richard felt so familiar. The flashbacks of Nightwing and his why he reminded her so much of Nightwing. Cause he was Nightwing. She must've been exhausted if she could miss something that was so obvious."Richard." she whispered quietly looking at him.

He smiled a bit. "Or I should call you Rachel instead." he asked her quietly. He touched her face gently and looked into her eyes. Raven blushed."Raven."

"You should tie him up." Raven said quietly. Her eyes never leaving his face." And put your mask back on." Nightwing nodded her and put his mask back on. She watched him tie up the men. She couldn't keep her eyes off him.

He knew. He knew the whole time. Raven doesn't know if she should kill him or kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weird detective and the creepy doctor is back.
> 
> Raven now knows that Richard is Nightwing and the hospital is now on shutdown.


	13. Chapter 12

Raven stood up and looked around the floor. She checked the floor to see that the only ones that were on this floor were on the floor was Night, her and the unconscious gunman. She could still sense five others walking about. Three at the lobby with the hostages and two somewhere on the top floor, where the labs are located.

She was so deep in thought that she flinched when Nightwing gently took her hand. She looked over to him and frown. Nightwing gave her a smile and gently lead her down the hall. Raven raised an eyebrow at him and noticed they were heading to fire escape. " We need to get you out of here."

"I'm fine. I could help." Raven said. Nightwing stopped and looked at her. Nightwing's eyebrow's furrow and his eyes squinted. " I could heal the injured and handle some of the gunmen." Nightwing sighed.

" I don't think that will be a good idea, Rae." Nightwing said to her. " You haven't been sleeping and your powers are probably out of control."

"I'll be fine." Raven said. She looked up at his masked face. He frowned. "I'm sure I would be able to handle a few gunmen."

"Those few gunmen could tire you out , Rae. You need to rest and mediate before all that." Nightwing said while looking at her.

"Not if I used to much power. Also, it's an emergency and you need my help. Just let me help Nightwing." Raven said. His eyes widen when Raven looked into his mask, as if seeing through them. He was going to regret this later. Nightwing groaned and let go of Raven's hand. She smiled a bit and started to chant. She took a step back as she was surrounded by dark magic.

"Are you sure that you'll be alright? Nightwing asked Raven while he watched her carefully. She had used her magic to change into her uniform. She wore her hood over her head and her cloak covered her clothes. She was hovering but not by much.

"I'm fine. I could be of some help to you." Raven said. Nightwing sighed but said nothing. He watched Raven which was making her feel very uneasy."I'm not going to pass out if I use too much power.I could still heal people as well." She hovered passed him as both of them went into the fire escape. Nightwing followed after her.

"When was the last time you used your powers in a fight." Nightwing asked. Raven didn't say anything, she was probably thinking about it.

" A year ago, it was just a small group of men." Raven said. She looked over her shoulder to see that Nightwing was clenching his teeth. She frowned and started to hover away slowly.

"A year is too long, Rae." Nightwing said. Raven sighed.

"Can we talk about this later? We have a group of thugs at my place of work. We don't know what they want and why they're here." Raven said. Nightwing sighed and nodded his head.

"Alright." Nightwing said. " Do you have any idea where the rest of the men are?"

"Two is at labs, that's is in the lobby." Raven said while looking at Nightwing.

"I'm taking the two at the labs." Nightwing said while walking passed her. He stopped and looked at her. "After this…"

"We'll talk later. I know." Raven said. Nightwing nodded his head. He looked like he wanted to reach for her but he stopped himself. He sighed and ran off to the dark staircase. Raven sighed and teleported to the lobby.

* * *

" This so creepy. I don't know why I have to watch." Ken, the gunman, said with a frown. It was really dark and cold at Bludhaven. The parking lot was empty and there was no signed of anyone. There wasn't a moon in the sky and there were barely any stars. He gulped and looked around.

His crew was in the building, getting the stuff their boss told to get and get paid. No problem, right?

He jumped a bit when something made a noise. He quickly pointed his gun at it but saw nothing there. He let out a long sigh and quickly turned around. His heart went to his throat and his jaw dropped.

He let out a scream that could be heard from the lobby.

* * *

The men in the lobby looked at the entrance in fear and then at each other. The people stayed close to each other, children hugged their parents out of fear. Some people were silently crying.

"What was that?" one of gunmen name was Larry and he was ba big dude. He wore a jacket and was looking around the other one, Roger gulped. "It can't be the Bat, right? I thought he was in Gotham."

"Of course not. All those are just rumors." Roger yelled. Larry's gun was shaking that a paint mixer. " Ken is just pulling our legs."

"I don't think Ken will pull a prank with this big heist." Larry said shakily. Roger scoffed.

"It just taking feel drugs and stocking them in the truck." Roger said. He looked around the room. Not really carrying." It's nothing that big."

"The boss didn't make it seem like it." Larry muttered. Roger rolled his eyes. "Hell, we don't even know what he wanted with these drugs."

"Money is money. It's not our job to know." Roger said. Larry gulped and looked around. " Nothing is going to happen. Batman and his brats can't do a thing."Larry's heart stopped when he saw a shadow dropped behind Roger. The people who noticed it gasped in shock. Roger looked around the room with a frown. " Shut up. All of you." he yelled.

"Rog..Roger." Larry started out. He won't stop shaking. The shadow behind Roger grew bigger and wider. Almost like a bird with glowing white eyes.

"WHAT?" Roger yelled. Then he finally noticed the tendrils around his eyes widen in fear and he slowly turned around. He let out a loud scream before he and Larry were engulfed with darkness. The people in the room gasped in shock and some try to scream.

After a few minutes, the darkness disappeared. The three men were now sitting in the middle of the floor tied up. Also figure of a woman appeared as she tied the two of them up.

Raven looked around at the people. Most of them looking at her in fear and curiosity. "You should be fine now." Raven said softly. She noticed that most of the people started to relax but some of them still were cautious of her. That was understandable, she did frighten them a few minutes ago.

She looked at the three gunmen she tied up.

"There was three more." a nurse called out. Raven looked at the nurse and smiled at her.

"They were already taken care of. Anyone hurt?" she asked. The nurse nodded her head. Raven goes to help the injured.

* * *

'I really hope that she doesn't overdo it.' Nightwing thought as he ran down the hall. She could probably handle the thugs just fine but sh's also healing the injured as well. He really hopes that she didn't exhaust herself too much.

He turned the corner and saw that there was someone unconscious on the floor. Nightwing goes over to them and saw it was the same detective with a creepy smile. His head was bleeding and he laying on his stomach.

Nightwing sighed and picked the man to prop him up against a wall. He checked for a pulse to find a strong one. He was also was burning as well. He made a note to himself to get this man checked in. That's when he heard movement coming from one of the rooms.

"Stop being a bitch. No one is coming, Jerry." someone yelled. Nightwing smirked a bit.

'Found them.' he thought while he gets up. He quietly goes into the room and hid in the shadows.

"I don't know about this Rex. Do the boss really need these things?" Jerry asked while he looked around."What if the Batman shows up?"

Rex scoffed while he headed over to the locked as full of drugs, medicines, and needles. "Batman isn't going to show up here. This ain't Gotham. The batman has no reason to show up here."

"The kidnappings and the killings man." Jerry said.

"That has nothing to with us man." Rex said. "That's probably the Joker or something."

"I don't know man. Since when do the Joker take kids." Jerry said in a quiet tone. "Plus Joker is in Arkham. What can he do in Arkham?"

"I don't know. Nothing that guy does makes sense. Plus it's Joker, he's probably running things behind those padded walls." Rex while trying to open up the cabinet.

"I don't think Joker would want a bunch of kids," Jerry said. He looked at the door in fear."What if that cop get up?

"Like hell, he will. We hit him pretty good and probably be out of it for a long while." Rex said with an evil laughter.

"I don't know man. Something was really off about him." Jerry said. Rex scoffed.

"Now shut up. You're being is going to happen."Rex said. Jerry frowned and looked around the room." Now help me out here."

Jerry was going to help but he was suddenly grabbed and dragged into the shadows. Rex was busy trying to get in the cabinet to notice someone new standing behind him. He struggled with the cabinet.

"Are you going to help or not?" Rex said while he turned. He stopped short when saw Nightwing standing him behind."

"I wish I could but my hands are full." he said with a smirk. Nightwing knocked the man out before he even had a chance to shoot. After the gunmen were handled Nightwing sighed and tied them up. He dragged them to the hallway before looking over to the fallen detective. Only to see he was getting up and holding his head.

"I don't think you should be getting up."Nightwing said. He walked over to detective holds his hand up to stop Nightwing.

"I'll be alright." the detective said while holding the back of his head. He looked up at Nightwing with widened eyes and a small jaw drop. He looked away and looked at the other. He didn't smile this time.

"Are you sure that you'll be alright?" Nightwing asked the detective with narrowed eyes. Once that detective stopped smiling he seem less creepy and more pleasant. Maybe it because he isn't forcing that smile anymore.

"I'm fine." the detective said. His voice held no emotions and rubbed his blankly looked at Nightwing, he opened his mouth to speak but he closed it. He looked like he wanted to ask him something but decided against it. " Nevermind, you probably won't know."

" Know what?"Nightwing asked. The detective just shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing. I need to go." the detective muttered. Nightwing wanted to stop the man when he saw the dried up blood in his hair. His eyes widen when the detective's wound slowly started to heal. The detective already made a turned the corner before Nightwing could call him back. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

That detective just became weirder without even trying.

It will take a while for the lights to come on. It gives him enough time to get out of here and come back.

* * *

Raven teleported into an empty hospital room as she changed back into her scrubs. Raven let out a long sigh before collapsing to the floor. After all of the gunmen were taken care of and handed to the police. She changed back to her scrubs and her hair return to it black coloring. One of her eyes was purple and the other was blue. She had to look in the mirror to see that she messed up a simple transformation.

'Damn it.' she said to herself. She puts her hand mirror away and sighed. She just needed a few minutes and then she could leave the room. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. After a few minutes, her left eye turned dark blue and she had regained some energy. She left the room quickly and suddenly bumped into someone's chest. " Sorry." she said sleepily. Her eyes widen when she saw it, Dick. "Richard, I thought you left."

"Why would I leave?" Dick asked her. He looked at her over and frowned."You used too much of your energy."

Raven was going to lie but decided it wasn't worth it. He was right, she's burned out and used too much of powers. She might make it through her shift if she was lucky. She knew full well that she isn't that lucky.

Dick took her hand and looked around the floor. No one was around quite yet." You're clocking out early." he said to her. He tugged her gently and she followed. She wanted to argue that she was fine but her world started spinning. She felt lift puking, the last time she puked was when she pregnant. Maybe she should fight him on this after all.

" I'm one of the few nurses that are duty tonight." she whispered.

" Also a nurse that extremely exhausted." Dick pointed out. "You need to rest." Raven frowned and bit her lips. " Raven if you don't get any rest then you can't do your job right. The last thing you want is a patients bed floating cause you spaced out."

"But…" she started out.

"You're no use to anyone if don't rest, Rae. You don't want to worry me or Nicholas." Dick said. Saying that their son's name caught her attention. Dick gently pulled her towards him."So please. Let me take you home."

Raven eye lowered before colliding into Dick's arms. Dick caught her and picked her up like a princess. Her hair was slowly turning purple but he placed a holo-ring on her finger. He had a feeling that he might need it. Her hair turned back black and she nuzzled against his shoulder. " Rae." he called out softly. Raven made a small sound."Can you still walk?"

" A bit.I just need to get my bag and coat." Raven muttered. " So you could put me down now."

"I don't know.I like having you in my arms." Dick said quietly.

"Richard." Raven said with a frown. Dick sighed and placed her on the floor. She was still lightheaded but she held onto Dick."Thank you."

"Your welcome." Dick said while the two walked down the hall. Raven never let go of his arm.

"Richard. Don't take me home.I want to be with Nicholas tonight. So, can you take me to the safe house." Raven asked quietly.

"Sure." he said.

The two didn't notice that was watching them from a distance.

* * *

Meanwhile, the detective has rustled up his hair and was sitting in his car. He touched the back of his head but felt nothing. He sighed, pulled out his phone, and started his car. He looked at his phone for a long time before sighing. He scrolled through his contact list and stared at it for a long time. " It was a long time ago. I should think about this." he muttered. He sighed and drove away from the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun. There more to come and more trouble. However the next chapter is going to a bit slowdown. Is this the first chapter without Nicholas. Besides the prolonge. I think so. I need to probably more chapter without Nicholas.


	14. Chapter13

" He might be afraid of you at first." Raven said while Nightwing helped her off his bike. They went back to her apartment so get a few more things. Change of clothes and some books to read. Then they took the motorcycle and rode back to the safe house. Both of them returned to wearing their uniform. Nightwing refused to let her teleport them since she needed rest.

Nightwing blinked at Raven and she shrugged." He was afraid of Batman at first but he got used to him. Once he sensed that you're familiar then he will lighten up. He will be confused at first but he'll understand once you explain it to him."

"Ah, got it." Nightwing said while he gulped. Raven raised an eyebrow at him. She smiled at him.

"Are you nervous?" she asked him. Nightwing nodded his head. " How come? You never seem nervous when he talks to you."

"Rae, I've been nervous since the moment I found you and I found out about him." Nightwing said. Raven blinked a few times. He smiled at her. "You probably didn't sense it."

"When did you find out?" Raven asked. Nightwing sighed and smiled at her.

"Yesterday, especially when I saw Nicholas and a few slips up that he made." Nightwing said. Raven blinked a few times and frown. "He mentioned you making a Starfire doll and he said he wanted a Raven doll. He said that you called the doll a minime."

"Damn it." Raven with a frown. " I really have to talk to him about that." she smiled and he lead her to the building.

"We also have to talk too." Nightwing said. " Especially about Nicholas and us."

Raven nodded her head and smiled at him. "I know." Nightwing typed in his code and they both went inside. They went to the living room, the sound of Nicholas's voice was heard.

"The teacher doesn't really watch us. I don't think she cares." Blue Robin said. " The other teachers care through. " Blue Robin's voice was heard coming from the living room.

They saw Blue Robin talking about school while he hugged his Starfire doll. Batgirl and Red Robin were listening to him talk. They were watching a movie that appeared to be a cartoon movie. Batgirl and Red Robin looked over the sofa and saw them. Blue Robin noticed and got up to follow them. She knew he'll be tired for school the next day. Then he always skips school when the Batfamily babysits him. So it's nothing really new.

Blue Robin eyes widen when he saw his mother. "Mommy." Blue Robin yelled. He was about run over to Raven. He stopped when he saw Nightwing was standing right next to her. He stared at Nightwing for a while before moving back. He stayed near Red Robin and Batgirl. Nightwing looked at Raven and she sighed.

She expected this will happen.

" You might wanna show him it's alright." Raven said with a smile. Nightwing sighed and looked at Blue Robin. The boy was now hiding in the older boy's cape. Batgirl tried not to laugh at the display.

"Go on, he won't bite." Batgirl said to Blue Robin. Blue Robin looked at Batgirl with a small frown. " Use your empathy, you see he's not a bad guy."

Blue Robin frowned and looked at Nightwing. He quickly hid again. Nightwing sighed and slowly walks over to Blue Robin. He held his hand out. "Come on Nicholas. I'm not that bad." Blue Robin looked over to him.

Blue Robin listened to Batgirl and used his empathy. It took him a few minutes until his jaw dropped. " Mr. Grayson." Blue Robin said in disbelief. You're my Daddy." he moved away from Red Robin and walked over to Nightwing.

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."Nightwing said. Blue Robin smiled and ran to him. He tackled him into a hug and Nightwing laughed. Everyone in the room sighed and relaxed.

"Does that mean we could tell her now?" Batgirl asked Red Robin.

"Later, they need some time before we introduce Nicholas and Raven to everyone." Red Robin said while Batgirl sighed. " We waited for five years. We could wait a little longer. We don't want to overwhelm Nicholas or Raven. There are still members of the family that are a bit much."

"Good point." Batgirl said. She looked to Raven who looked exhausted but she was smiling. Batgirl smiled.

'They're happy that's all that matters.' Batgirl thought.

"Are we going home already?" Blue Robin asked with a frown. Raven shook her head. "We're not."

"I'm staying here with you." Raven said while walking to Blue Robin and Nightwing. Blue Robin noticed that she wasn't floating and frown. He pulled away a bit and looked at his mother.

" Are you alright?" Blue Robin asked Raven. Raven nodded her head. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'll be fine after some much-needed rest."Raven said. Blue Robin smiled and looked at Nightwing.

"Are you sleepy?" Blue Robin asked Nightwing. Nightwing smiled at him.

"Just a bit. How about you? Are you sleepy?" Nightwing asked.

" Abit." Blue Robin with a smile. Nightwing laughed and hugged the boy.

* * *

After Raven and Blue Robin went to bed Nightwing stayed and sighed. Nightwing took a seat and let out a deep breath. He still had a smile on his face.

"What happened?" Batgirl asked. Nightwing looked at Batgirl and Red Robin with a small frown. Remembering what happened early made him a bit mad. He hated to see Raven so powerless, maybe she's been on hhiatusfor so long. The lack of sleep and meditation really shows."The alarm went off and there was trouble at where Raven worked."

"Six guns men took over the place. From what Raven told me they wanted something from the lab. They were working for someone but they don't know who." Nightwing said seriously. "There almost nothing about their boss."

Red Robin nodded his head slowly and goes to the computer. " I'll have Barbara look in on could be a simple junkie thing but you can never be too sure. First Nicholas gymnastics class is taken and rec center been attacked. Now Raven's workplace has been targeted as well."

"Do you think it's…" Batgirl couldn't even say it right now.

"If it them then why would they want a bus full of children?" Red Robin asked. Nightwing thought about it and nodded his head. "If anything it fit the other kidnapping cases."

"You mean the man with the blue smiles ?" Batgirl asked. Nightwing and Red Robin nodded their heads. "We're not even such about the hospital."

"The crime scene had a ton smiles left behind on the boy's locker room's door." Red Robin said. "No doubt about it, it the same person." Nightwing frowned and took a deep breath. " He's taking more risk now and taking more boys."

"What if he's trafficking them?" Batgirl said.

"Then this is a much bigger mess then what thought. However I get the feeling that's not the case. One of the boy's killed his parents and is in police custody." Red Robin said while crossing his arms. "Something about the crime scene threw me off as well.

"And what's that?" Nightwing asked. Red Robin sighed."Tim, if it's important then you should tell us."

"The bloody footprints left in the scene vary 3 to 6. They were really small, too small to be a grown up." Red Robin clenched his fist and gulped.

"We know many criminals that have that kind of foot size." Batgirl said.

"But none of them are targeting children." Red Robin said. " Preferably ones that are five and up. This criminal is new to Gotham and for some reason, he moved to Bludhaven."

"Then we look for someone that lived in Gotham at the time the kidnapping started and moved away." Nightwing said. "Or someone that commutes between Gotham and Bludhaven."It a lot of work but something had stick out from the rest.

This can't keep happening. And if it what Red Robin is saying then this could get bad.

" I'll call Oracle and see if she could find something." Batgirl said. "Then I'm going to sleep, the commute will be hell."

"I think we all should go to sleep." Nightwing said.

"I'll stay up a bit there a different angle I didn't figure out yet." Red Robin said. Batgirl sighed and goes to make the call. Nightwing shrugged his shoulders. He noticed a plush doll that looked like Starfire and picked it up. He smiled and started for the hallway. When he got to their room he could hear them talking.

"Do you think Daddy, Batgirl and Red Robin will find Gregory?" Blue Robin asked quietly.

"Hopefully. They will do their best."Raven said quietly. Blue Robin was quiet." Nicky."

" He was really nice. His Mommy and Daddy is probably worried about him." Nicholas said.

"I'm sure too." Raven said sadly.

"Why would someone take people?' Blue Robin asked.

" I really wish I knew 's a hard question to answer." Raven whispered. Blue Robin grew more quiet. " Now let's get some sleep. Okay."

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?" Nicholas asked.

"You could miss it tomorrow. You stayed up too late anyway. Do you have Starfire?" Raven asked.

"Oh. Starfire." Blue Robin gasped. The sound of little feet ran to the door. The door opened the masked little boy came out. He looked up at Nightwing. Nightwing smiled at him and held up the Starfire doll. " You have her." Blue Robin said happily.

" You left her behind." Nightwing said.

"Yeah. She was probably really lonely without me."Blue Robin said while hugging the smiled while Blue Robin took his hand. Nightwing blinked as Blue Robin pulled him to the room.

"Nicholas." Nightwing started out. He looked to Raven for help but she just shrugged her shoulders. She had already started to lay down and she yawned.

"Can you tell me a story?" Blue Robin asked him. Nightwing raised an eyebrow at him. "Please."

"Okay, what story you want here?" he asked. Not knowing what to do, Blue Robin smiled and thought about it.

"How you meet Mommy and the other Titans." Blue Robin said with a big smile. Nightwing blinked and smiled. He looked to Raven to see that she had fallen asleep. He looked back at Raven. "Please."

"Didn't Mommy or Starfire told you." he asked Blue Robin with a smirk.

"Yeah, but they always tell it differently. I want to hear your side of the story." the boy said. Nightwing nodded his head. Blue Robin crawled on the bed with Starfire in his arms. Nightwing sat next to him and told him the story. Pretty soon the young boy had fallen asleep and was curled up next to Raven.

Nightwing stayed with them for a while and smiled at them. He gulped, knowing for well that things will be a lot more dangerous and risky now he knew about them. Hell, he's surprised that Raven managed to keep herself hidden for so long.

Maybe it was because she had some help. He was also sure Bruce and probably the Justice league's help as well.

"I'll protect you two for now." Nightwing whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add so much to this but nothing worked out. I wanted to add the Detective part and kidnappers but this is a family chapter. I wrote ahead but I might randomly write another chapter for next week. Maybe.


	15. Chapter 14

"Isn't this a bit much." Tim said while looked at the table of food. There were many kinds of breakfast food. Waffles, fruits, many kinds of syrups and pancakes. " No one could possbibly eat all this."

Dick laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. He wore a black t-shirt and blue sweat pants. "I didn't know what he likes. So I went overbroad."

"I'm sure he likes most of it." Tim said while he walked over to Dick. " He usually ate anything that we give him."

"That's good." Dick said with a small smile. He turned around to returned to cooking. "I didn't know what to make him. Heck, I don't even know what he likes." Tim goes next to Dick and shrugged.

"He appears to like crimefighting," Tim said.

" Crimefighting?" Dick asked with a raised eyebrow.

" He always watched crime shows and always trying to look over my shoulder. Just yesterday, he somehow climbed on my chair and tried to take a peek on some case files." Tim said with a touch of humor in his voice. " I thought it was because of Bruce but he only visited them on holidays or emergencies. Turns out Nicholas just interested in crime-fighting and mysterious."

Dick was quiet for a while, he wanted to ask about the emergencies.

He was really little but he remembered some parts of it.

" What Raven think about the whole thing?"Dick asked.

" That he should have a life as a normal boy, as much as possible." Tim said.

"But I'm not a normal boy." Nicholas said with his mouth full. Dick and Tim flinched before looking behind them. Nicholas stared at them as he eats. Dick try not to laugh while he walked over to the table.

" How long have you been up?" Dick asked Nicholas. Nicholas just shrugged his shoulders.

"You were talking about crime shows or something. I wanted to know who were you talking about." Nicholas said while he eats.

'So not very long.' Dick thought while looking at the boy. " So is Mommy still sleeping?"

"Yeah but she's usually up by now." Nicholas said.

"That's because she was sleepy." Dick said. Nicholas nodded his in response.

"She is never that tired, did something happen to her?" Nicholas asked Dick. Dick smiled at Nicholas.

"She's fine. This happened sometimes when she was younger. It was a lot worse back then but she's better now." Dick said.

"Oh."Nicholas said. He looked around and pouted. "Where's Batgirl?" he asked.

"She left for Gotham awhile ago. She had something that she needed to do."Tim said. Nicholas blinked and shrugged his shoulders.

"I wanted to say goodbye but Gotham is far I guess." Nicholas muttered. He looked at Tim and Dick. "What time is it?"

" 1:30 in the afternoon." Tim said. Nicholas eyes widen and he dropped his fork.'

"She never this sleepy." Nicholas said in shock. He hopped off the chair and was about runoff. Dick stopped him and picked him up. "Let go, Mommy is sick."

"She's fine. If she's really sick then you'll know." Dick said to Nicholas. Nicholas looked up at Dick and he slowly relaxed. He gave him a little pout which made Dick smile some more.

"Do you promise?" Nicholas asked. Dick nodded his head and smile at him.

"Yeah. I know her better than most people. All she needs is some rest." Dick said. Nicholas sighed.

"Okay, you could put me down now."Nicholas said. Dick nodded his head and puts the boy down. Nicholas goes back to the table and started to eat again.

"So Tim, when are you going back to Gotham?" Dick asked Tim. Tim shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms. Nicholas blinked a few times and looked at Tim.

"Maybe Sunday, just in case something turns up." Tim said with a shrug. " I need to report to Bruce after all this."

"The man that visit Daddy?" Nicholas asked them. Tim nodded his head."Why?"

"Cause he's Batman." Dick blinked a few times.

Nicholas eyes widen and try not to smile. He looked down at his food."Oh, that's why he feels familiar." was all Nicholas said while he ate his smiled and rustled his hair. The two robins silently decided not to talk about the case in front of Nicholas.

* * *

 

Raven woke up with a start while she took a deep breath and looked around the room. She touched her hair and looked around the room. She crawled out of the bed and left the room. She felt a lot better but she felt like she still shouldn't use her powers.

The sound of yelling caught her attention. Raven quickly reacted and headed to the source. She opened the door to see Nicholas punching into Tim's hands that covered in gloves. Raven relaxed when he noticed it was just nothing. Nicholas looked at Raven and smiled.

"Mommy! You're alright."Nicholas cheered while she ran over to Raven. She kneeled and hugged him. The child was sweaty and he smelled like sweat and he looked exhausted.

"Of course I'm alright." Raven said with a smile. She pulled away from Nicholas to see a happy little boy. He was sweaty and he smelled. "What did you do?"

"Me, Uncle Tim and Daddy were training me. They said that it will help in the future." Nicholas said.

"Training? Wait, Uncle Tim?" Raven asked. Nicholas nodded his head and pointed at Tim.

"Uncle Tim is Red Robin." Nicholas said while hopping on his feet. Raven blinked. He still had so much energy, how the heck that was possible. It probably his demon blood was giving so much energy or he's probably running on adrenaline. Raven looked over Tim as he gave her a wave.

"So your name is Tim." Raven stated. Tim only nodded his head.

"Yeah, Timothy Drake. I don't know how you feel about training Nicholas but Dick said that it be a good idea." Tim said. Raven blinked and frowned. " Also Nicholas doesn't seem to mind."

"It's alright, I don't mind it. I wanted to talk to you or Batman about training Nicholas anyway." Raven said while looking at Nicholas."Do you like training with Daddy and Uncle Tim?" Raven asked Nicholas. He nodded his head and smiled.

"Uh-huh. It was fun."Nicholas said with a big wide smile." I learn a lot of stuff. Daddy said that he will train me in gymnastics and acrobatics tomorrow. Daddy also said that you should call in sick tomorrow."

"Why?"Raven raised an eyebrow at this.

"He said that you're rusty" Nicholas said.

' It hadn't been 24 hours and he's already giving orders.' she thought with a sigh. He has a good point though, she needed to her power in control again. It's been way too long, she couldn't do much at the time. For the last five years someone else protected her and made sure she was safe. She hated it but she had no choice.

"You were sleeping for a very long time." Nicholas said while looking up at his mother. He worried about his eyes, Raven can't help but smile at him.

"I'm fine. I was just over exhaust myself." Raven said to him. She pulled Nicholas into a hug and kissed his forehead. " Sorry I worried you."

"It's alright." Nicholas said. He started to pull away. " I wanna go on that." Nicholas said while pointing at bars that were about his height. " Can I go?" Raven looked at Nicholas, he looked like he'll be fine.

"Yeah sure. Just stop when you're out of breath." Raven said. Nicholas cheered and ran to the bars. She looked over to Tim." You have gymnastic equipment here the whole time?" Raven asked.

"Along with acrobatic equipment, exercise equipment for kids and other things." Tim said with a shrug. "Batman, well Bruce, though he would like it. So far, he does."

Raven looked at Nicholas and sighed. He had hopped on the bars. He was practicing his spins.' I'll say.' she thought with a smile. She sighed and looked at Tim. "Where is he?"

" Dick? He had to do something at the station, he'll be back in a few minutes." Tim said while watching Nicholas landed on his feet. This time Nicholas looked tired out. He had finally reached his limit. The boy was out of breath and was going to go at again. Raven was going to Nicholas but Tim beat her to it. " Nicholas, maybe it's time for a break."

"Awwww, but I'm not tired yet." Nicholas whined.

"You look tired to me." Tim called out. Nicholas groaned but listened to Tim. Raven blinked while Tim goes to get Nicholas. Tim looked to Raven. " You should mediate. I got Nicholas."

"Are you sure?" Raven asked. " He could be a handful."

"Compared at Damian, Nicholas is much easier to handle. At least he doesn't point swords at me and start fights." Tim said. Raven nodded her head.

"Who's Daimen?" Nicholas asked with a frown.

"Current Robin. You meet him before." Tim said to Nicholas. Nicholas only frowned.

"Oh, I don't like him. He treats me like a puppy." Nicholas said with a pout. Tim laughed. "What?"

"Let's get you something to drink." Tim said. Nicholas nodded his head and looked at Raven.

"See you after you meditated, Mommy," Nicholas said while walked away. Tim followed after. Raven sighed and rubbed her arms.

After they left the room, Raven took a deep breath. ' Meditate, I should do that.' she thought while closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She started to float in the air and levitated. She crosses her legs lotus style and started to hum. She started to go in a deep trance and blocked out everything around her. She chanted her mantra and as all the stress left her.

* * *

 

When Dick got back to the safehouse, he carried the files to the control panel. He didn't see that detective there. He probably has the day of which was rare for him. There was something familiar about the guy but he doesn't know why. 'Maybe he's another meta but it doesn't make sense. What did he want to ask him?' He made a note to do a background check on the guy.

He checked the security cameras to see what everyone was doing. Nicholas was sleeping, probably from all the training. Tim probably went out on patrol or something. Maybe to look for clues on the case and maybe some new leads. They really needed them.

He switched to the training room to see that Raven was meditating. Dick sighed and looked at the woman on screen. He missed her like crazy and it took everything in him not to seek her out. He shook his head and clenched his fist. There were so many things he wanted to ask her about.

He knew she still kept in touch with Starfire. From his talks with Tim and Nicholas, she only visits once a month or when there is an emergency. He wasn't sure if he ready to face her wrath just yet. Out of all the Titans Starfire probably will feel the most betrayed. He left the Titans when she was dealing with a break-up and she was heartbroken.

He sighed and looked on the screen where Nicholas was sleeping peacefully, holding onto the Starfire doll that Raven made for him. It still amazed him that Raven gave birth to him. Nicholas was a very bright kid and he is full of energy. Sometimes it was a bit hard to keep up with all that energy.

Dick sighed and started to look through the files. After an hour or two, Dick already looked through all of them. He sighed but jumped when felt someone touched his shoulder. He turned around when he found he was only Raven. She had a lavender mug in her hands and was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Tea." Dick asked. Raven looked down at her cup and nodded her head. He let out a sigh and looked at the monitors. Nicholas was still asleep and Tim have come back from his patrols. He looked at the time and noticed it was very late. He looked back, Raven.

She looked a lot better than she did yesterday, she looked almost relaxed which made him happy. Raven blinked and looked away from him. " I'm glad that your happy about my recovery but we still have to talk." she whispered.

Dick nodded his head slowly and smiled at her a bit. "Yeah,I know."

The two stayed quiet for few minutes before Raven spoke up. "Where were you?" she asked him. Dick gulped and looked at Raven. "I couldn't reach you even through our bond."

"That's because I blocked you out. I didn't want you to follow me." Dick said. Raven eyes narrowed at him.

"What was so bad that you couldn't have me follow you?"Raven asked.

" Black, Red Hood and Talon." Dick said while looking at Raven. Raven's eyes widen when he said the last one. " You heard of the last one."

" Talon was the reason why I moved to Bludhaven. Batman thought it is safer for me and Nicholas. He never told who the group was, he always said that it was best if I wasn't involved. It will be safer for me and Nicholas."

"He probably made the right call." Dick said quietly to her. Raven raised an eyebrow at him. " I have brainwashed for three years, Rae. I couldn't remember who I was and almost hurt everyone. I probably would've hurt you and Nicholas if you stayed in Gotham."

"What make sure that was going to happen?" Raven asked

"It was fuzzy but I remembered watching a woman that looked like you and a child. I was ordered to kill her but I could never do it." Dick muttered. He frowned at the memory and gulped." That was the last mission they gave me before Bruce found me. After that it was two years trying to get my mind back."

"So Batman knew that this Talon took you and didn't tell me." Raven said darkly. Dick sighed.

"I get it and I know how you feel…" Dick started out. " Bruce has his reasons though." Raven muttered angrily and Dick smiled at her.

"Don't think you're off the hook because you went missing in action for five years." Raven said while crossed her arms. Dick noticed that she was furrowing her eyebrows. " What was so bad that you had blocked me out? That you have me and the rest of the team thinking that you were dead."

" I didn't want you involved with Black Mask and Jason." Dick said. Raven raised an eyebrow. " At the time, Jason was out of control and he was lashing out. At the time I thought he was going to come after you. I only blocked you out, I didn't think you guys thought I was dead. After that.."

"Talon kidnapped you." Raven whispered.

"Yeah, I was going to come back to the tower after things were settled with Jason." Dick said.

"Jason Todd?" Raven asked him. Her eyebrow raised and she was frowning.

"Yeah." Dick said. He frowned didn't know this at all. Seriously how much does his family know about Raven. " You met him."

"A few times at Gotham and a few times in Bludhaven. Starfire said that she saw him a few times too. Nicholas saw him a few times, he was nervous around him at first." Raven said. She blinked when she saw Dick frowning. " What? Is something wrong?"

" Jason, he's a wildcard that's all." Dick said.

"Who is he anyway?" Raven said. She floated in the air and crossed her legs.

" He replaced me as Robin and he's Red Hood." Dick said. Raven blinked.

"He's a mercenary?!" Raven asked. Dick nodded his head.

"He won't hurt Nicholas but you won't want him to have some of Jason's bad habits." Dick said. Raven sighed.

"Your family gave me a headache." Raven muttered. Dick laughed.

"Well, you're stuck with them now. From I heard their already involved in Nicholas's life. Well most of them. The only ones he hasn't met yet were Cassandra, Duke, Kate, and Alfred." Dick said with a smile. Raven smiled as well. " Are you still mad at me?"

" I can't be mad at you for something that happened five years ago. I'm upset that you blocked me out but you had your reasons." Raven said. "I'm mad are your family for not telling me anything about you. Then again they probably have their reasons." Dick nodded his head and watched her.

"About Nicholas." Dick started. Raven blinked and looked at Dick. She tilted her head to the side. " I need to know who else knows about him. Bruce said that the Bat-Family only knows about Blue Robin. I know Starfire knows about him."

"Yes, she's the only one. I'm pretty sure Cyborg and Beast Boy have an idea why I left but they don't know. As I said, Starfire just happened to find out." Raven said. "Superman, Wonder Woman, and Flash know about him. He's not in league database as of now."

"Are you going to tell them?" Dick asked. Raven nodded her head.

"Who?" Raven asked.

"The team." Dick said. "Our team."

"Soon." Raven said.

"I want to be part of Nicholas's life." Dick said. Raven blinked and nodded her head. " No protests."

"I'll never keep you from your son. Besides, he likes you a lot. He bonds with you so quickly and he wants to learn so much from you." Raven said. Dick got up and hugged Raven. Her eyes widen in shock but she hugged him back. She levitated the mug to the table.

"Thank you, Rae." Dick said while he pulled his head and looked into Raven's eyes. Raven blushed and try to look away but Dick held her face unfold her legs and her feet touched the ground. "Rae."

"Richard." Raven whispered as he leaned close to her. She slowly closed her eyes when they were going to kiss.

"Mommy. Daddy." Nicholas called out from the doorway. Raven pulled away from Dick and looked over to Nicholas. " I had a bad dream."

"Alright, we'll be right there." Dick said. Raven was looking away from him. Nicholas nodded his head and he walked back to the room. " Rae." he called out quietly.

"We should go to Nicholas." Raven said quietly. She quickly left the room and he groaned.

'Damn it.' Dick through with a frown. He shrugged and followed after Raven.

* * *

 

" Those fools couldn't even get few things." a voice yelled as Lacey and the men ran out of the room. They manage to dodge the glass flask coming at them and ran down the hall. The sound of yelling fainted out as three sighed.

"I never saw boss so mad. It was just a few drugs." one of the men said. Lacey rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "You're closer to Boss. Were those drugs so important?"

' Closer. When I'm just hired to act like a mother.' Lacey thought silently but she smiled at them. " He won't tell me anything." she said while she walked away. The men looked at each other and shrugged. Meanwhile, Lacey sighed and looked over to the room that held the children. The chanting was getting louder and louder. It creeped her out. " What is going to with a bunch of little boys anyway? Wouldn't recruiting men to be better." she muttered. She sighed walked to her office.


	16. Chapter 15

After two weeks, Dick has gotten used to picking up and dropping off Nicholas from school. He also trained and taught Nicholas in fighting, gymnastics, and acrobatics. His chest will always swell up with pride when Nicholas will learn a new thing or talk about his day. It just pains him that he missed so much of his earlier years.

The first time he talked. The first time he walked. Also when Raven was pregnant.

He missed so much of Nicholas's life and he's determined not to miss anymore.

He spotted Nicholas talking to the little girl before he looked smiled and hugged the little girl goodbye. Then he ran over Dick with a big smile on his face."Daddy." Nicholas called out while Dick walked over to him.

Dick knelt down and gave Nicholas a big smiled when the child hugged him back. Nicholas pulled away and looked at Dick with a big smile. "Where's Mommy?"

"It'll be home later."Dick sighed and Dick frowned. " Do you miss her?"

"Uh huh. She's been working a lot less but … I miss her."Nicholas said. Dick blinked and he thought about it.

Now that he thought about it, he has been spending a lot of time with Nicholas by himself. Raven probably took a step back so they could spend some time together. Plus, he was such that she was using this time to rest and to clear her head.

She was able to cut back from work because Dick was helping now. He remembered having that argument with her. She gave up after Dick mentioned that Nicholas will benefit more if Raven is more relaxed, less overworked and exhausted.

"Maybe you should ask her to spend time with you when she gets home tonight." Dick said. Nicholas's eyes widen " I'm sure that she'll love that and she missed spending time with you too."

Nicholas smiled."Okay. I'll tell her." Nicholas said happily. He was hopping at the balls of his feet and trying to keep still. Dick smiled.

* * *

"Going home Nurse Roth." Chole asked in a with only nodded her head and while she pulled her hair out its hair bun. She wasn't looking at Chole who was glaring at her with pure hatred. " Going home to that hot detective?"

"Hot detective? That's what you guys call him?" Raven asked while she puts her backpack on her back.

"Well, you have been going home earlier since he came along." Chole said with a frown. She let out a huff before glaring at her clipboard. " I mean, you're a single mother, you should be thinking about your child?"

"The hot detective is my son's father." Raven said. She didn't notice Chole's eyes widen and looking at Raven. The other nurses at the desks were trying her best not to laugh and cover their face. " Our situation is a bit complicated but he's my son's father. So in a way, I am thinking about my child."

" Seriously Chole, you didn't know that. I mean they look alike." one of the nurses said.

"I never really looked at her kid." Chole muttered while looking the other way. " How would I know?"

"How could you not know." one nurse said.

"She was to busy looking at ." the other nurse said. Chole rolled her eyes and picked up her clipboard. The nurse laughed at Chole. Raven sighed and left the nurse's desk

* * *

Raven didn't think that life will change so much in two weeks. Most of the changes were good. Nicholas and Dick were getting to know each other and they were getting along. She wasn't too surprised that Dick was a good father. She was more surprised that he didn't overly spoil him. She didn't really have to worry about a babysitter sometimes which was

The other change is all the free time she has now. Yeah, she would use that time to clean up, mediated, sleep, and read. After that, she will have some time to spare and she soon feels lonely. It will be a while before she goes to actively seek out Nicholas and Dick.

That was how she found herself watching a child's crime show with both Nicholas and Dick. She had a book in her lap while Nicholas narrowed his eyes at the screen. She then looked over to Dick to see he was also watching the show. There will be a time he would look at Nicholas with a smile on his face. He often touches Nicholas's hair and Nicholas will make a sound. Dick smiled wider and would look back at the t.v screen.

Raven sighed and looked back at the t.v again. She really had no idea what the show was about, she knew that someone stole something and that it. Dick never let Nicholas watched the crime shows with blood or murder. Mostly a mystery show starring a little bunny girl and her cat best friend.

" Aww come. That was weak."Nicholas called out. The show ended. Raven turned off the t.v and she sighed. " He didn't steal it."

Raven blinked and looked at Nicholas. He was following that, she couldn't even follow what was going on with the bunny girl and cat boy. Were they friends, were they enemies or siblings. It's odd that she'll think a bunny and a cat is related. Then again it's a kid cartoon. She wondered if Dick was following this weird story.

" Yeah I know. Total cop-out." Dick agreed. He had a deep frown on his face and ge sighed. Raven blinked and looked over to Dick in actually is following all that? Nicholas yawned. "Need any help?" Dick asked him. Nicholas shook his head.

"I could get ready for bed on my own." Nicholas said with a big smile. Dick smiled and rustled Nicholas's little boy ran off and Raven got up from her seat to put her book away. She turned around to see that Dick was watching her.

"What is it?" Raven asked. She resisted the urge to look away.

"How are you feeling?" Dick asked her. Raven blinked and combed a strand of her hair behind her ear. He got and walked over to her. He looked her over before looking at her eyes. Raven smiled at him.

"I'm fine. I just have some free time now." Raven said. Dick smiled a bit. "I don't mind it and all but I do get a bit lonely sometimes. So I decided to join you too this time. I have no idea what was going on with the show you two was watching."

"Detective Bunny and Happy Catboy?" Dick asked. "It's a really complex show about mystery and all fun with numbers."

"How is that show complex?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well for one the bunny and cat relationship is very complex. Much too complicated for a show for five years old." Dick said with a shrug. " The cases are pretty simple but today's episode was pretty blah."

"You actually like the show." Raven asked while she crossed his arms.

"It alright. Some of the mysteries could use some work through. Then again it's a for kindergartens. So I can't really complain." Dick said. "Besides, most of the time he's always running around and trying to climb over stuff." Dick said with a laugh.

"You're able to keep with him despite your age." Raven said with a smile. She moved around him and headed to the kitchen.

"I'm hurt, Rae." Dick called out. Raven rolled her eyes before going into the hallway. Dick followed after her.

" I should check on him. You know,to make sure that he's alright." Raven said. Dick nodded his head in agreement. She goes to the hallway.

"Raven." Dick called out. Raven stopped and looked over to him.

"Yes,Richard." Raven frowned.

"Please call me Dick." Dick said with a pout. Raven blushed and played with her hair. He smiled." Come can't be too hard."

"I just..well calling you Dick is just so…" Raven blushed even harder. "Also I just found about your identity and it take some getting used too." Dicked nodded his head and he took her hand. Raven blushed harder and Dick looked into her eyes.

"We were close before. We could be close again." Dick said while looking at her with a smile.

"I know Dick but things changed."Raven said shyly. Dick smiled widely when she said his name. She laughed and smiled at him. "I can't believe you your still so simple."

" So what.I'm a simple man. I'm a simple man that loves an unbelievably complicated woman." Dick teased. Raven rolled her eyes. "It took three years to actually admit that we love each other Raven. You can't say anything about Starfire cause she was in love with someone else by that time."

"I know. I know but we've been apart for five years." Raven said.

"We could go on a date."Dick said. " A real one that not a mission, not indoors, not as heroes, or with the team."

"What about Nicholas?" Raven asked.

" He could come with us sometimes but I'll say we leave him with Bruce, Damian, and Alfred if we ever want to be alone." Dick said.

"Just as long Damian doesn't play fetch with him then Nicky probably won't mind." Raven said. " But…"

"Not right away." Dick finished for her. Raven nodded her head and Dick sighed. " I understand. I'm still getting used to being a father. Dick smiled. "He's everything I didn't think I'll want or have."

" He's more important than me right now." Raven whispered.

"No, you're just as important." Dick said to her. Raven looked up at him and gulped. "The both of you are important to me."

Raven opened her mouth to speak and she gulped. " I really should check on him." Raven whispered. Dick nodded his head and let Raven go. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He soon followed after Raven, he stopped next to Nicholas's door and listened to them.

" Are you all set for bed?" Raven asked quietly.

"Uh huh." Nicholas said while the sound of him getting comfy. " You haven't been tucking me lately."

" I know." Raven said. " I want you to spend more time with your father. Didn't you want that?"

"Yeah but not without you. We're not really a family if you're not with us. "Nicholas said honestly. " Can you spend more time with us?" he asked. "Please."

"Of course." Raven said happily. Nicholas cheered. Dick smiled and crossed his arms. He quietly left the two alone and walked into the living room. He decided it was best to leave mother and son alone for a bit.

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Kori. I had a lot of things on my plate and forgot to call you." Raven said. She floated to the sofa and sighed. It was late at night and Nicholas was in bed. Dick probably went out on patrol or probably sleeping in his really didn't know,

"It's alright. I just need to make sure that you were alright. The last time you used your powers without mediating or resting properly. You fainted and need very much rest."Kori said. Raven sighed and nodded her head. She remembered that day. She was just happy that Starfire was there at that time. Starfire had to stay a few more days so Raven could stay in bed.

Nicholas freaked out. It made him think that something was wrong.

" Yes, I rested after I used my powers. Dick made sure that I rested." Raven said while relaxing into cushions. " Of course he becomes much more a mother hen with me and Nicholas. He even made us a proper breakfast one morning because we were running late. He even insisted that he drives me to work."

" It seems like those things are well. That's great." Starfire said happily.

"Yeah, it is." Raven said quietly. "So how are you Starfire?" Raven asked.

"I am fine. Jump City is safe and sound. The new recruits are getting along a lot better." Starfire said with an overly happy tone. It sounded a bit forced coming from the usually happy alien girl. She didn't sound so happy and Raven didn't want to mention it. " We just need a detective on our team."

"Maybe Red Robin would like to join. Dick said that he is a very good detective," Raven said. "Probably even better than Dick."

" Won't Nicholas feel sad that one of his Uncles is living so far away?" Starfire asked sadly. Raven smiled.

"I'm sure Tim is probably planning to join the Titans. His best friends are there. Also, I won't worry about Nicholas much he needs to get used to change. Also with all my free time and how things are going. There is a good chance that we could go to Jump City in the future."

"You mean you, Dick and Nicholas?" Starfire asked. She sounded so hopeful that Raven had to smile.

"Of course Starfire." Raven said. Starfire cheered through the phone. Raven laughed.

"This glorious news. I could show Nicholas around. Take him to the and Beast Boy will be so happy." Starfire said happily. "I wish I could tell them."

"You can tell them." Raven said quietly. Starfire gasped. " I'm pretty sure they had an idea of why I left. Cyborg did a scan on me and Beast Boy probably smelled that I was pregnant."

"Why now?" Starfire asked.

" Many reasons. Maybe it probably had a clear head after a few months of work. I was thinking about letting them know but something always comes up. " Raven said. " Also, I missed them. I would like to meet Nicholas one day."

"Okay." Starfire said with a hum. "Raven, are you thinking about returning to crime-fighting?"

"Yes, but when Nicholas is old enough." Raven said. " Or encase of an emergency. I do need to start training night at the hospital was a very close call."

"Is there something that you need? You still have your books in your old room." Starfire said. "Do you need me to send them to you?" Raven was quiet for a few minutes. " Raven?"

" Ummm most of the books are in a box. I never took them out when you know who gave it back to you." Raven said quietly. Starfire sighed.

"I am able to handle it."Starfire said. She was forcing herself again.

"Star, you don't have to if you don't want too." Raven said. "You ask Cyborg or….you could ask Cyborg to do it."

" I am not fragile Raven. I could handle sending you a few books." Starfire said. Raven sighed.

"I know." Raven whispered.

"It's been five years, friend. I'm sure it won't bother me." Starfire said. Raven frowned. Raven couldn't trust that, they don't even mention his name.

"Alright." Raven whispered. "Thanks again Starfire."

"Your welcome." Starfire said while she ended the call. Raven sighed and hung up the phone too. She sighed and let out a long yawn. She rests her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. She went into a deep sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took to long but I was thinking things over. Mostly checking to see if this chapter needed anything.


	17. Chapter 16

Raven woke to the smell of food and the sound of Nicholas talking. She sat up and looked around to see that she was in her room. She yawned and muttered a few words. She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen.

"Do you have to leave for Gotham?" Nicholas with a whine. " It 's to far away."

"I want to take you with me but I have to ask your mother first, Also I want to bring her too but she's working." Dick said. Raven peeked in the kitchen to Dick and Nicholas was by the sink. Nicholas was helping Dick clean up the dishes, Raven smiled. Dick clean the dishes while Nicholas dried them. " Damian could probably help you with gymnastics."

Nicholas made a sound. " How come Uncle Tim can't help me?"

"Uncle Tim is going to Jump City to help some of friends." Dick said.

"Awwwww. That even more far away." Nicholas muttered.

"He's only going to be gone for a week. During that week Starfire is coming for a visit. Right?" Dick asked.

"Yeah. Aunt Kori is coming over." Nicholas said happily. " Mommy said that you two are really close."

"We were. She's one of my best friends." Dick said with a shrug. Nicholas looked up at Dick. " We used to date before but it didn't work out. In this world, me and your Aunt Kori weren't meant to be."

"This world?" Nicholas asked out of confusion.

" You're mother didn't tell you about that yet." Dick said with a laugh. "She travels to other worlds and we were stuck in one. "

"How do Mommy's powers work?" Nicholas asked. Dick blinked and smiled at Nicholas.

"I'm pretty sure that your mother told you." Dick said.

"She did but I never have seen her use her powers. " Nicholas said. " She said that it could be dangerous sometimes. Sometimes we could end up in a dangerous situation."

"Yeah. That happens more than none." Dick said. " Maybe you should ask her. I'm sure she knows that you're curious."

"How?" Nicholas asked. Dick nudge his head to the kitchen entrance and Nicholas looked over to the door to Raven. His eyes widen. "Mommy. You're awake."

"Yeah.I am." Raven said while walking over to them. " The last thing I remember is that I was asleep on the sofa."

" That because I took you to your room." Dick said to Raven. He cleaned the last dish and Nicholas wiped it. "When I came back to check on you two to make sure that you were alright. I saw you sleeping on the sofa."

"I was only going to take a small nap. I was probably more exhausted than I thought." Raven said.

"Maybe you should take a vacation." Dick said. Raven frowned and shook her head."Raven, a vacation will do you some good. Especially away from that doctor."

"Not you too." Raven groaned.

"He's creepy." Nicholas called out. Raven sighed and rubbed her forehead. Dick his head in agreement.

Raven couldn't defend Doctor Jamie this time. She won't call him creepy, he was getting more annoying and less pleasant to be around. He stared at her too much and he made her very uncomfortable. He kept trying to ask her on her a date despite her feelings. She wondered if he was always like that and how she missed it.

She probably wasn't paying attention due to exhaustion or she had other things on her mind.

Dick handed Raven a hot cup of tea and she took it. " I know he's your coworker and you have to work with him. I just don't like him."

"He's creepy."Nicholas repeated and Dick sighed. He looked at Nicholas. " Shouldn't you get really for school?"

Nicholas sighed and hopped off the stool. He ran off while Raven sighed.

"You're not the only one Dick. He's getting more annoying each day." Raven muttered. Raven looked up at Dick with a frown. "Tim is heading to Jump city?"

Dick nodded his head. "Only for a week. The Titans need his help with something. I don't know what it is yet. I would go but I have work and Nicholas. I don't wanna leave him right away."

"I see." Raven said. She took a sip of her tea and sighed heavenly. She looked up at Dick. " I also overheard that you'll be going to Gotham this week as well."

" It's just for the day. So Starfire could have some time with him."Dick said. Raven stared at him with her atms crossed. "What is it?"

"You'll have to face her Dick. She'll be very happy to see you." Raven said while watching him Dick smiled at her and touched her face.

"I know but I really don't wanna face her anger." Dick said. Raven blushed and nuzzled in his hands. Dick smiled.

"She'll understand." Raven said quietly.

"I even left just like... _him_." Dick said. Raven sighed.

"You were planning to come back but something went wrong. He left her alone. It was reasonable but he knew that he'll never see her again." Raven whispered. "So it was nothing like him."

" Have you ever thought about finding him?" Dick asked. Raven shook her head and goes to put her tea. "Come on it can't be too hard to find him."

"There is a possibility that he could be happy with this woman. There could be a chance that he lied to Starfire and ran off to some other woman." Raven said.

"I think you might be overthinking that. " Dick said. Raven frowned and glared. Dick laughed walked over to her. He took her empty cup and cleaned it up. "I mean it Rae. He really doesn't seem like that type of guy and you met him."

"I did." Raven said sadly. "I thought he would stay with her for a very long time. I was wrong about that."

"What if you were right and they see each other again." Dick said. Raven sighed. "You could never know Rae."

"I don't know how you could be so positive about this." Raven said with a frown.

"The way Starfire talked about him before, I don't think he will hurt her on purpose." Dick said quietly. Raven nodded her head slowly. " Beside, we got to see each other again."

"I just want her to be happy." Raven said. Dick nodded his head.

"Me too." Dick said.

"I'm ready." Nicholas called out. Raven and Dick looked over to Nicholas. He was all dressed for school and had his backpack. Dick had a big smiled on his face.

"That's great. Do you have any classes today?" Dick asked.

"I just had training with you." Nicholas said while he thinks about it. " Nothing else."

" Can I join you two?" Raven asked them. Nicholas and Dick looked over to Raven. The both of them stared at her. " I maybe a bit rough in some cases but.."

"Okay." Nicholas said happily. Dick smiled and nodded his head. Raven smiled a bit. "Today? Right."

"Yeah. I'll even leave work early too." Raven said. Nicholas jumped up and down. Nicholas ran over to Raven and hugged her. Raven smiled and hugged her back."Now go to school."

Nicholas nodded his head and he ran to the door. Dick laughed and looked at Raven. "We'll see you at the safe house later." Dick said to Raven. Raven nodded her head.

"Alright. You go as well." Raven said while she motioned him to move. Dick smiled and he left.

* * *

Lacey sighed while she walked into the office with a deep frown on her face. Her boss was a lot more tense than usual and was staring at the monitors nonstop. Some monitors were showing parts of the warehouse while others were showing random places. His back was turned as he tapped his feet. He wore a dirty sky blue suit with yellow stripes on it.

The monitors keep on switching so many times it gave her a headache. Seriously, how can he not have a headache from all the flashing and changing the cameras? " Mr. Grin, sir." Lacy said in a sweet tone.

" Don't call me that." the man called Grin said. Lacey wanted to puke but said nothing. Call me sweety. We're supposed to be married."

'Like hell we are.' Lacey thought with disgust. She still had a fake smile on her face. "I'm sorry, sweetie."

" Thank you. For a minute there I thought you didn't love me." said happily. Lacey smiled never faltered. "So what can I help you with?"

"Sweetie, isn't it a bit too risky to do this. We could lose another child because of this." Lacey said with a worried frown. She really could care less about the brats but she had to act like she cared. The last time she didn't act like cared he threw things at her.

"I don't think we'll lose anymore child this time lovebug." Grins said happily. The monitors stopped flashing and it stopped at some schools. A few middle schools, elementary school, and some centers. " Besides this will be good for our children." he said a bit too happily. "Getting new brothers and sisters."

Lacey gulped as she looked at the screens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff is going to happen. The reason I'm going slow with this because I'm thinking about how this processing.


	18. Chapter 17

" What wrong Hon Hon?" Nicholas asked while walked over to a pouty Honey. She looked up at Nicholas and sighed. She looked at her action figures with a small sigh. Dick had dropped off at his classroom. He was still watching Nicholas making sure that he was alright.

Nicholas looked back at Dick before waving goodbye.

Honey looked up at Nicholas before frowning. She was trying to think of words to say but she ends up muttering a few words. She sighed and looked at Nicholas. "My big brother and daddy were fighting this morning, my brother wanted to something and daddy told him no."

"What does your brother want to do?" Nicholas asked. Honey frowned.

"Something that my daddy is very uncomfortable with. They won't tell me. They told me and my sisters that we're too young." Honey muttered.

"Too young for what?" Nicholas said. He

"I can't tell you." Honey said. "It's so cool."

"What so cool?" Nicholas asked. Honey blinked and frowned. " What?"

"It's nothing. Honest." Honey said quickly. Nicholas frowned. " I mean it. I have to keep it a secret."

Nicholas sighed. "Whatever it is I'm sure Skylar and you daddy will make up. Don't they always do?"

"Yeah. Sometimes." Honey said with a frown. She sighed and looked at Nicholas. " How do you like your Daddy?"

"I love my Daddy. I love my Mommy too." Nicholas said with a big smile.

"Would you ever say that you hate them?" Honey asked quietly.

"No. I'll never say that." Nicholas said with raised eyebrows. Honey sighed.

"One of my big sisters says it all the time to Daddy but he never gets sad when she said it. Daddy looked really sad when Skylar said it." Honey said sadly. "Maybe it because Skylar is different from my big sister."

Nicholas thought about it. He knows that Honey has a lot of sisters but none of them biologically related. Three of them were her age and had two older sisters. The only sibling that was biological was Skylar, he found that really weird. Honey even said that her Mommy and Daddy were more like friends.

" Why did your parents adopted you and your sisters?" Nicholas asked blinked a few times and she shrugged.

"Mommy and Daddy adopted me, Rini, Jennifer, and Song because they loved us. Daddy said that he wanted to protect us. Mommy said that she felt like we belong with them. I don't know about Brenda and Sara through." Honey said. She let out a sigh and looked at Nicholas with a pout." I know that they love them. Even if Brenda is being mean and saying she hates everyone."

"Why they got divorced then?" Nicholas asked.

"They don't love each other as a real mommy and daddy should." Honey muttered."They're still friends when mommy isn't mad and throwing ..stuff at him. Do your mommy and daddy throw stuff at each other?"

"No, they just try to keep their distance from each other. Sometimes there will be times when Daddy will stare at Mommy with her looking. Or Mommy will stare at Daddy when he's not looking." Nicholas said. " Other times they will be really close then they pulled away when they notice me. It's really weird." Nicholas said.

" My parents never do that." Honey said simply. She shrugged. " Then again I don't know how mommies and daddies usually act like."

"Me either." Nicholas muttered. They could ask their classmates but most probably don't know either. Some were like Nicholas, some have one parent or some have has two mommies or daddies. Some live with their grandparents or other relatives. Nicholas shrugged his shoulder and pulled out his action figures. "Wanna play?"

"Uh huh." Honey said while she pulled out her action figure didn't sound like she was in the mood. Nicholas frowned and a bit.

"They argued a lot ?" Nicholas asked. Honey looked at Nicholas oddly." Skylar and your daddy?"

"Yeah, one time it about some times it was about Skylar's school." Honey said. "He never said that he hated him."

" They always got along in the end through. Right?" Nicholas asked her. Honey sighed.

"I just got a really bad feeling. That's all. It happened before they started yelling." Honey muttered. She looked at her action figure sadly. " It wouldn't go away."

"Are you sure?" Nicholas asked her. Honey nodded her head. She looked like she wanted to smile but it looked so forced. She just goes back to frowning and it worried him. Nicholas thought about it for a few seconds before putting his action figures away.

Honey blinked a few times." Nicky, what are you doing?" she asked him. She gasped when he pulled out a big red apple. He tried not to laugh when he saw her eyes sparkling. He got the apple when his daddy and he stopped at the side store. When he saw it, it reminded him that Honey liked apples and he wanted to give it to her.

" I know it won't make you completely better but when I saw this. I thought of you." Nicholas said with a big smile on his face. Honey looked at Nicholas and smiled. She tackled him with a hug, Nicholas as he tried to keep his balance. "Hon Hon."

"Thank you, Nicky. You're the bestest." Honey said looking up at him. Her reddish brown eyes looking up at him. He smiled at her.

"Your welcome Hon Hon." Nicholas said with a big smile. Honey pulled away from Nicholas and took the apple from Nicholas. She touched it to her cheek happily, not noticing Nicholas was watching her with a small smile.

The two sat by the books and talked for a while before class started. Nicholas and Honey were going head to there seat until something stopped him. ' Something doesn't feel right. ' Nicholas thought.

Before Nicholas had a chance to find out what was wrong. Gunshots were heard from the hallway. The sound of a scream was heard and everyone was shellshock. Nicholas snapped out of quickly and took Honey's hand. They went to the nearest table and hid under it. Some of the students hid under the table. Others cried a lot. The teacher was trying to do her job and quiet down the students.

Nicholas looked at Honey, she looked really afraid. She was shaking as she covered her nose and mouth. Nicholas gulped and pulled her close. The door to the classroom opened and a group of teenagers filed in.

They wore first sky blue shirts and baggy dark blue pants. They wore yellow helmets that had ugly blue smiles sprayed painted on them. The teacher was going to stop them but she got shot right way. Nicholas gulped while Honey moved closer to him.

"Kill all grown-ups. Save the children. Kill all the grown-ups." they chanted in sync. The children gulped and hold Honey close. He pulled out something from his pocket. It was a black beeper that more for emergencies then present. Batman told him to press it in case of emergencies.

With a gulp, he pressed the button. The screen had a bat and it gave out a signal. It was really quiet and didn't give out any sounds.

"Kill the grown-ups, save the children. Kill the grown-ups, save the children." they chanted over and over again. More guns were fired and Honey whimpered softly. Nicholas pulled Honey close to him and bites the inside of his cheek.

"Nicky." Honey whispered. Nicholas looked at Honey and smiled at her. He was trying to comfort her but he was afraid too. As of now, everyone taught him how to get out of trouble. How to quietly get away from danger and find the safest option. He better than to fight off teenagers with guns. He was much too young to handle a few gadgets besides the beeper and the laser knife.

"Yeah." Nicholas looked at Honey. She looked like she was pouting. She pointed to the open door.

"We could try to get out from there?" Honey muttered. He could feel her fear but also her determination. He doesn't know where it came from, almost all the students were afraid. He tilted his head to the side.

It was odd but he had no time to think about that. They need to leave this room and find someplace safer than this classroom.

They quietly crawled out from under the table while the teens kept chanting. They were careful not to make a sound while they crawled to the door. They try not to look back at their dying teacher as they left the room. They quickly got to their feet, Honey made the mistake my looking back.

She gasped loudly causing the teenager to stopped their chant and looked over to the door. Nicholas grabbed Honey's hand and quickly ran. Honey quickly broke out her thoughts. There were lifeless bodies in the halls and it looked like a warzone. She sniffed the air. " Left." she muttered. She sounded like she was keeping herself from crying.

Nicholas frowned but he listened to her anyway. They stopped at the stairway and ran upstairs. "Stairs." Honey sniffled again while they ran up the stairs. Once they made it to the top, they ran down the hall. 'Janitor closet.' she muttered. They quickly found the janitor closet, it was open so they quickly went inside.

Nicholas quickly locked the door and turned around to see Honey moved to the far end of the room. She was sitting down with her head in her knees. ' Hon Hon.' he asked quietly. He moved to sit next to her and placed his arm around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Honey whispered. She was crying quietly into his shirt. Nicholas hugged her close.

"It's okay." he whispered. He pulled her close. He was trying to keep himself together and not think about the bodies he saw when he was running away.' Someone will come to save us.'

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add more to it but it doesn't feel right. Also, yeah Nicky and his bestie are in danger.


End file.
